One Step At A Time
by August Frost12
Summary: When a series of events leave our favourite group of animatronics praying for everything to go back to normal. Will they crumble under the pressure or emerge victorious?
1. Chapter 1

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's_ _Notes_

 _I do not own Fnaf._

Chapter 1 - Midnight wonders

Moonlight streamed through the open window of the pizzaria, dispelling all darkness in it's way. It's silvery glow lighting up the room as the moon rose higher and higher into the night sky.

eleven animatronics sleeping soundly in their respective rooms. Wait. eleven?

A twelfth animatronic, A young boy and the only one not asleep. Balloon boy was his name or BB, which is what he prefered to be called, couldn't sleep. Having suffered with insomnia and nightmares for quite some time, he knew that even attempting to sleep was pointless.

He tiptoed out of the room that he shared with the toys, careful not to wake them and made his way into the larger party room, where the arcade machines were.

Making his way past the show stage without waking any of the originals proved more difficult than BB had thought possible. He was forced freeze a couple of times after he accidentally knocked over an empty pizza box causing Freddy to shift slightly in his sleep. He had never been a deep sleeper either.

After BB silently claimed that 'It's not my fault that this room is pitch black', he entered the small archway which led him directly to where the retro game machines were held.

Booting up the machine, BB stifled a yawn before pressing play on the machine. His eyes widened suddenly as the pac-man opening music blasted through the speakers, no doubt waking the other animatronics in the process. "No no no turn off turn off!" BB whispered violently as if the machine could understand him. To his surprise however the system shut down mere seconds later.

His relief was short lived however when he heard a low voice from besides him. "BB, it's way past midnight, you should be sleeping" The voice said in a slightly authoritative manner. BB didn't need to look up to know that the voice belonged to Golden Freddy, although he turned to look at the bear nonetheless. The golden bear, game plug in hand looked down at BB expectantly.

"I-I couldn't sleep" BB stuttered, cursing himself for not realising how high the volume was set, he hadn't noticed the extreme loudness before, thinking back however, the reasoning behind the fact was probably that the children that came to play in the arcade were so loud that they drowned out the music causing it to seem quieter that it really was.

Golden Freddy sighed softly before beckoning BB to follow him as he turned to leave the room. BB, figuring that he was in trouble for being up, reluctantly followed,. Trailing behind as they made there way into the backroom.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who read the first chapter of my story. Feel free to leave reviews just as long as they're positive. I promise that the story will get longer and better as this was just the first chapter as well as my first story. There will be a lot of drama in this story but I will try to keep it as kid-friendly as possible. The next chapter should be up soon. Have a nice day/night :)**


	2. Chapter 2

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _I do not own fnaf_

Chapter 2 - Sleeping Solutions and Boxes

As the two made their way into the backroom, dread began to fill BB's head. Don't get me wrong I mean Golden Freddy is a relatively nice guy. Mild tempered, wise, but he could be quite unpredictable at times. BB had no idea what to expect.

'Maybe the lack of sleep is just making me more nervous than necessary' he assured himself.

He sat down on the table top as when Golden Freddy instructed him to do so and watched with confusion as the bear left through the door, but not before instructing him to "Stay here".

BB sat in silence, the only sound that he could hear was the sound of his feet tapping against the floor with slight impatience.

* * *

 **Five Minutes later…**

BB had never been so bored. Even when it was during the day and he had to hand out balloons to the children for six hours straight. He felt as if he had been in there for over an hour now.

"What is there to do around here?" He asked himself quietly as he stood. He scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room. Walking over to the table, BB looked into the shelves to see if he could find anything to entertain himself with.

That's when he saw it. A large blue box sat at the very back of one of the shelves. It looked as if someone had desperately tried to hide it as there were a few empty boxes surrounding it. He looked back towards the door, just to make sure Golden Freddy hadn't returned yet, before moving the brown boxes out of the way and lifting the blue one up, nearly dropping it in the process.

"What is in this box?" BB asked aloud before dropping the chest onto the table. 'Should I open it?'. Turning around and checking once again that No one was coming, BB undid one of the latches. 'Maybe it's buried treasure!' he hoped. He then began to open the second latch and slowly began to lift the lid of the box.

Suddenly, the box slammed shut and the latches redid themselves, causing BB to jump back in alarm. 'Treasure Chests aren't supposed to do that'. "What _are_ you doing?" Golden Freddy asked from behind him. 'Damn it, I forgot he could teleport' BB cursed silently before standing up, muttering his apologies to the golden bear and retaking his position on the table.

"Never touch that box again, ok?" Golden Freddy demanded while going back over to where the box was and making sure that it was closed properly.

"Ok" BB agreed, disappointed. If there had been treasure in there, he could have told Foxy and they would have been able to play pirates with real treasure instead of plastic coins.

It was then that BB noticed the glass vial that Golden Freddy held in his hand. Pure, blue liquid inside of it.

"Umm… Golden Freddy, what is that?" He asked, gesturing towards the container with curiosity. Golden Freddy chose that moment to pull the cork out of the top and hand the vial to the boy before explaining what it was. "It's a sleeping solution" he began, continuing when BB tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. "If you drink that, you'll fall asleep without a single nightmare and you'll wake up the next morning feeling refreshed.

BB allowed these words to sink in before a wide grin appeared on his face, which was quickly replaced with confusion once again. "How do you know I have sleeping problems, I mean, I never told anyone - not even Foxy!" He exclaimed, looking into the vial with uncertainty. 'Maybe this is my punishment playing pac-man this late - he's gonna poison me!' BB thought as fear slowly welled up inside him before subsiding. 'I really need to sleep'.

Golden Freddy chuckled softly before replying, I was watching you this morning… You kept rubbing your eyes and yawning - I think you even fell asleep on the spot at one point". BB blushed slightly in embarrassment, he was lucky that Toy Chica had started handing out cupcakes then otherwise the children wouldn't have squealed with joy, waking BB up in the process.

"You saw that?" BB asked timidly, although he already knew the answer. Golden Freddy nodded slowly, a small smirk present on his face. BB looked back down at the vial in his hands before lifting it up. "Make sure to drink every last drop" The bear instructed, watching as BB downed the cerulean coloured liquid in four quick gulps.

BB had to resist the urge to spit the liquid back out by screwing up his face in disgust. "It tasted like rotten eggs and vinegar" he said after he had swallowed the last few drops. " It doesn't have the most pleasant taste unfortunately - although Marion, SpringBonnie and I are working on different flavours… we have a strawberry sample, but it hasn't been tested yet". He replied.

"Anything's better than rotten eggs" BB joked, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. "I think it's starting to work though". He claimed mid-yawn. "Perhaps you should get to your room now" Golden Freddy suggested. "Good idea" BB mumbled in agreement, jumping off of the table and turning towards the door. "Can I have some of that every night?" he asked, turning around to face the elder. "Unfortunately not - The herbs used in the solution can't be consumed too often, they can easily become addictive and unsafe, especially to a child.

BB's shoulders visibly slumped as well as his expression. "Goodnight Golden Freddy" The boy called out before leaving the room. "Good night BB" was the bears reply.

* * *

 _Diary entry: 32 - The big blue box -_

 _Golden Freddy is hiding a treasure chest inside the backroom. He was nice to me and gave me a potion that will help me to sleep so i'm not planning on stealing anything, I just want to see if the treasure I see in Foxy's pirate movies is the same as treasure in real life._

 _I can't write much more cause that blue stuff made me a little sleepy, I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a little bit. I'll finish writing later._

Closing the book and placing in in his drawer, BB yawned once more before falling into a deep, undisturbed slumber.

* * *

 **That Chapter was longer than the last one. I really hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day/night :)**


	3. Chapter 3

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _I do not own fnaf_

Chapter 3 - Relief And Desperation

The large glowing sphere rose slowly into the morning sky, casting beams of light in every direction. An indication for the animatronics to awaken before any people arrived.

Chica the chicken began preparing the pizza in the kitchen, should any customers order any while they watched the show. She carefully flattened out some dough before slathering tomato sauce, which she had made the day before onto the base. She then added the necessary pizza toppings before carefully placing it into one of the ovens and moving on to the next one.

Bonnie the bunny sat on the stage beside his toy counterpart Toy Bonnie as well as Toy Chica. While the two males tuned their guitars and practiced the songs they were each going to play that day Toy Chica, having nothing else to do, sat and watched them with glee.

Freddy and Toy Freddy were discussing the songs that they would be performing throughout the day, just in case they both sung the same song accidentally. "I'm going to be doing nine songs at the beginning, then after the intermission i'll do six more to finish off" Toy Freddy explained to his older counterpart. "Ok then, I think i'm going to do six at the beginning and nine after the break, that way there is always at least one stage that is performing" Freddy agreed. The two then said their goodbyes and wished the other "Goodluck" Before retreating back to their own stages.

Toy Foxy sat alone in kids cove, preparing to get taken apart and put back together again for six hours straight. Although it didn't physically hurt her, the fact that the kids began tearing her apart made her feel terrible. They called her "The fake Foxy" and hated her shows so much that they began destroying her original body. It was then that Toy Foxy became the Mangle. It was extremely uncomfortable for her to bear everyday.

BB was attempting to give Foxy some ideas for pirate stories that he could tell the younger children while attempting to act out each scene with some of the props that the Fox had stored inside of his cove. "You could tell them the one about the giant squid and how you had to hold your breath for ten whole minutes when it dragged you down into the bottom of the sea, or you could tell them about when your boat sank and you had to swim to land before the sharks got you, or-" He ranted before being cut off when the foxes hand covered his mouth, "Ok BB that's more than enough ideas" The Fox chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair softly before standing. "You seem more alert than yesterday" Foxy blurted out randomly, 'Was in really that obvious?' the boy asked himself before replying. "Yeah, Golden Freddy gave me something to help me sleep" he explained. Foxy nodded in understanding before asking, "Why couldn't you sleep? Did you have a bad dream or something?" BB grimaced before nodding curtly. "It must've been bad if you couldn't go back to sleep, what was it about?" the fox asked. BB shook his head before standing and putting the props back into the box, he then turned towards the fox, head lowered "It's almost six, I should get to my spot now" he excused himself before easily slipping through the purple curtains, nodding to the animatronics in the main party room and began making his way to the second party room, unaware of the hurt that the fox felt in that moment.

* * *

In the dimly lit basement of the pizzeria, three animatronics were busy working on a different project each. For the Marionette, it was a machine that could give gifts to the children so that he could spend all of his time inside of the box, not having to pop out every time a child got more that ten tickets for a lollipop or over a thousand for a plushie.

The others had thought it were a joke at first, however, when the puppet began leaving the pizzeria at night in order to gather the necessary equipment, they all knew that he wasn't messing around.

SpringBonnie was working on fixing the security system, which hadn't been working for quite some time, simply because he had a lot of time on his hands.

Lastly, Golden Freddy was working on perfecting the strawberry flavoured sleeping solution for BB. He had woken up the earliest and smiled upon entering the second party room as he spotted the boy sleeping soundly, a small smile playing on his features.

Although he couldn't provide the boy with the liquid on a nightly basis, he wanted to make it so that on the days which he could drink it, it would be easier to swallow.

Golden Freddy was distracted however as he thought back to the night before. 'If he had entered the room even a second later, he would have opened that box and if he had-' the golden bear was broken out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder, it was SpringBonnie. "Goldie, your potion is bubbling over" he warned, pointing towards the beaker which was now overflowing with a dark green substance instead of red.

"Oh - thanks Spring" Goldie replied, switching off the bunsen burner and lifting the beaker off the top before pouring the spoiled liquid into the sink. "You seem distracted Goldie" The bunny stated after a few seconds of studying the bear "what's on your mind?" Golden Freddy looked his best friend in the eye before sighing "It's just something that happened last night - nothing to worry about" he assured the rabbit. He then began cleaning his hands, a silent way of telling SpringBonnie that the conversation was over. He guessed that he would ask later and returned to his previous task of fixing the security cameras.

Many Failed attempts later, Golden Freddy finally managed to get the solution the perfect red colour. He had run some tests on it however and it unfortunately undrinkable, he however decide to keep the potion as it was the right flavour and colour. He stretched slightly before he teleported out of the room, vial in hand.

* * *

"Hiya boys and girls, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life" Toy Freddy's energetic voice boomed from the smaller party room. "We hope you have a great time" Toy Chica called out from next to him. "And remember to try our pizza!" Toy Bonnie finished with a single strum on his electric guitar, smirking with satisfaction when a couple of teens in the back mimicked him with air-guitars.

"Can I have a balloon?" "Oh, oh I want one too!" "And me please." Those three sentences were pretty much the summary of BB's day from six to twelve. The night shows were the worst for him, although there were less children, the ones that were there were constantly asking for more and more balloons. He did enjoy however, when some of the kids invited him to join their game. It made him feel wanted, even if it had only lasted a little over twenty minutes, the interaction with other kids almost made BB feel human. Almost.

* * *

"Great job out there today guys!" both Toy and original Freddy praised their groups before they all went off to do their own thing.

BB's eyes drifted over to pirates cove as soon as he set foot in the main party room. He watched as Foxy entered through the curtains. As the Fox turned to draw them shut, he and BB locked eyes for a couple of seconds before Foxy closed them, much to BB's disappointment, without inviting him in.

The child silently cursed himself 'I should have just told him' he thought. The two were like brothers, inseparable, weren't they? BB had been able to tell Foxy anything and everything before. So what changed? "Stupid" BB muttered aloud. "Hey! Who you callin' stupid?" a thick country accent challenge. BB turned towards Bonnie before facepalming "No, no I wasn't talking about you" The boy corrected 'Tired or am I' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I could ask Golden Freddy for that potion aga- oh wait' he stopped himself, his shoulders dropping slightly. 'I can't have it today - but he never told me when I could have it again, i'll have to ask him later' he decided.

"Yeah I know BB, I was only teasin'" Bonnie assured the boy. "What's going on with you and Foxy?" He asked after glancing at the closed curtains. The boy sighed inaudibly before replying "I have no idea."

* * *

 **A Little While Later…**

* * *

Almost everyone had powered down, the only ones awake at the moment were Freddy, Toy Freddy and of course the two oldest animatronics down in the basement. the Marionette had left earlier in search for some metal and a rubber glove for his machine.

After watching the two bears finally wish each other a good night and power down, BB left the room in search of Golden Freddy.

It was dark. BB hated the dark but he pushed on nonetheless, Patting the walls in search of some sort of light switch. When he finally found one, he flicked it upwards, squinting as the bright light flickered on. "Umm… Golden Freddy?" the child called out, looking around the room in confusion.

His eyes then landed on a familiar container. The glass vial. This time however, it was not filled with a blue liquid, but a red one. 'I guess he finished the strawberry flavoured sleeping solution' he mused, rubbing his chin with a knuckle.

Deciding that he would wait for the bear to arrive, BB walked over to where he had seen the dark, blue box the night before. 'I won't open it, I won't even touch it!. I only want to look at it again, that's all' he told himself.

To his disappointment however, the box was no longer in its place behind the plain, brown ones. "Just my luck!" BB muttered to himself angrily stomping back over to the table. He stopped abruptly and turned around. 'What was that?' He thought. 'I'm sure I heard whispering - on second thought, it's probably just in my head because of how little sleep I've been getting lately' he sighed turning back around to face the vial once more. 'It can't hurt to have the solution twice in a row just once, can it?'

* * *

 **I spent a really long time on this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next one should be up soon. Have a nice day/night :)**


	4. Chapter 4

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _I do not own fnaf_

Chapter 4 - A waking nightmare

BB never knew how much he loved strawberries before he had tried that potion. "That was delicious!" BB exclaimed, delighted. A few seconds later however he was kneeling on the ground, clutching his head with both hands. 'This didn't happen last time!' BB thought, the excruciating pain almost too much for him to bear.

'Maybe a good night's sleep will help' he thought as he picked himself off the ground and headed out the door and into the party room.

* * *

The next morning was a terrible one for everyone. The sky was a cloudy grey, thunder could be heard not to far away and buckets of rain were falling from the sky. But that wasn't the worst part. The pizzeria was closed for the rest of the week due to bad weather and a flood warning, leaving most of the animatronics inside bored out of their minds.

"I wish something exciting would happen" Bonnie cried out, he didn't even feel like playing on his guitar. "Why don't we play chess?" Chica asked the Purple rabbit as she grabbed the rectangular box off the shelf, knowing that he would say yes.

"Sure" Bonnie replied, taking a seat in front of the chicken. "I play the winner!" Toy chica and Toy bonnie both called out at the same time. They abruptly faced each other with a challenging look before beginning three rounds of rock, paper, scissors.

* * *

BB awoke with a start. He didn't know what exactly woke him up but he had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. 'That potion must be why I feel like this' BB concluded. He looked up at the show stage but to his surprise, no one was there. 'They must be next door' he thought, stretching his arms out.

He entered kids cove so he could say hello to Mangle, but she wasn't there either. "Strange" BB thought before pausing. Why were there no kids running around? Why were the Toys not in there places? He quickly left the room in search for the others so he could ask them about it.

* * *

Golden Freddy knew something was wrong from the moment he woke up. He wasn't sure why but his brain was telling him that it had something to do with one of the toys.

He contemplated going to check on them but decided against it when a cheerful shout of "CHECKMATE!" sounded from upstairs. He smiled to himself before allowing his eyes to close once more as he began his morning meditation.

He found that he couldn't concentrate however, no matter how hard he tried. He felt like something bad was about to happen, especially when he heard a high pitched scream. Not a cheerful scream, a scream of pure terror.

* * *

He was dreaming, he had to be right? BB pinched himself repeatedly, not wanting to believe that what he was seeing was real. When he felt pain however he realised that he wasn't. "Oh, hey BB. Wanna play?" a monsterous blue rabbit asked as the other animatronics greeted him. 'How do they know my name!?' BB thought panicked.

"BB are you ok?" a disorientated voice asked him, it almost sounded like Freddy's voice. It was talking to him, they were all looking at him, one of them began walking towards him - Wait… WALKING TOWARDS HIM! BB's eyes widened in horror as the ugly, brown bear with the biggest mouth he had ever seen closed in on him. His heart was thumping. 'Maybe they're nice animatronics?' BB thought as he took a few steps back. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

The bear was getting closer, it was saying something but he couldn't understand, his brain wouldn't cooperate, his hands were shaking and his vision was blurring. His heart was beating faster and faster.

His back hit the wall. He was trapped! A few of the other monsters stood up and made their way towards him.

His heart was beating faster than he thought possible. The bear brought a large, clawed hand down towards him. He felt sick. 'Wake up wake up' he repeated to himself.

The last straw was a loud bang of lightning that brought the room to darkness, the red glowing eyes of the giant monstrosity standing before him forced an ear-splitting scream out of the boy before his vision went blank and he felt himself falling to the ground.

 **I finally finished chapter 4 of this story and although it isn't very long, a lot of thought went into it. I'd like to thank 'Comedy Monarchy' for giving me the idea for this chapter as well as chapters in the future. 'Comedy Monarchy is also an author and has posted a story called 'Fazbear Escape' that I encourage you to check out.**

 **The next chapter will be up soon. Have a nice day/night :)**


	5. Chapter 5

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _I do not own fnaf_

Chapter 5 - Not alone

His eyes slowly began opening as he regained consciousness. He blinked once and then twice before he slowly sat up from his place in the- wait… where was he? This was NOT the pizzeria.

BB allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark room completely before he found the courage to stand up and look around. "Hello?" he called out, he winced at how gravely his voice sounded as he rubbed his throat silently reminding himself to find some water after he found someone to tell him where he was.

He made his way over to a white door to the left of him and pulled the handle. The door however didn't even budge. "Great, just great" BB whispered sarcastically as he turned to the other door on his right. Unfortunately, that door wouldn't move either.

BB cursed under his breath before looking for another way out. There was none. "HELP!" he yelled, hoping that someone would hear him. He however received no reply. Fear coursed through him as he realised that he was trapped. He couldn't stop a variety of scenarios racing through his mind.

'What if no one ever finds me?' 'What if I die here without ever being able to say goodbye to my friends?'

He slid down a wall and rested his head on his knees as he allowed tears to run down his face.

* * *

"Let me get this straight…" Bonnie began after Freddy had picked BB up and placed him on a makeshift bed in kids cove. Golden Freddy had began explaining to them what had happened with BB and they were understandably having a hard time grasping the situation. "So BB drank a potion that took him to la-la land and now his in a coma because of it?" Bonnie finished, his voice getting louder with every word.

"To put a long story short… yes" Golden Freddy confirmed. "How exactly do we wake him up?" Mangle asked, slightly annoyed that they had all gathered in 'her room' but a lot more concerned for the small boy laying in front of them.

BB had never been a quiet child, quite the opposite actually, so to see him so quiet and so still was a little more than unnerving. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest, they would have all assumed he was dead.

"That's what i'm trying to figure out" Golden Freddy sighed as he absentmindedly ran his thumb over the boys hand. "If he had consumed only a small dosage, he would have gotten away with only a bad stomach and or headache at most, but since he drank it all…" Golden Freddy paused, the realisation on the younger animatronics faces proving too much for him to bear.

"If he were an adult" He continued, looking down at the boy with a saddened expression on his face. "His body would have been a lot more resistant to the solution but seeing as he is only a child, I fear that he may not be able to overcome the effects." He finished.

As he looked back towards the others, he realised that both Chica's as well as Toy bonnie had left the room. Quiet sobs coming from the room nextdoor confirmed the reason why.

"We can't give up yet though right?" Freddy spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "No way!" Spring bonnie agreed with a small smile and a look of determination on his face.

Everyone then turned towards Foxy who had remained silent, unshed tears clearly visible in his eyes. Although he had been upset that BB hadn't told him about his bad dreams, he had always seen the child as a younger brother and to see him like this broke his heart.

"We're gonna bring him back" he declared in a voice akin to a whisper. The remaining eight animatronics all shared a look of agreement as they settled into undisturbed silence.

* * *

BB didn't know how long it had been. There was no clocks in this room. He felt as if he had been there for hours, days even! He rocked himself backwards and forwards, praying to himself that this was all just a very long dream.

He lay his head on the ground, arms still wrapped around himself as he fell asleep, unaware of the tall. Dark figure watching him from the corner of the room.

 **I would once again like to thank Comedy Monarchy for helping me with this story.**

 **It may take a while for me to upload the next chapter as my brother put a virus on my laptop and my mum is going to take it to get fixed. Hopefully it won't take too long though. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day/night :)**


	6. Chapter 6

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _I do not own fnaf_

Chapter 6 - The plan

The pizzeria was dark. Not because of the lighting, but because the happy-go-lucky member of the family was in serious trouble.

"In order for us to get him back to normal, we'll have to create a counter potion called Arrises" Golden Freddy explained to the others who nodded their heads in understanding.

It had been a couple of days now since BB's freak out and there had only been a negative change in his condition.

His cream coloured skin had faded into a pale, snowy, white colour, he had also lost quite a bit of weight over the past couple of days. But what was most worrying was the fact that every once in a while, streaks of blood would leak from his eyes like tears and they had no idea why.

"So how do we make this Ara- arieas- ares-" Bonnie stuttered. "Arrises" Golden Freddy corrected the purple bunny who had slowly slipped into a depressed like state like Foxy. The fox had hardly said anything remotely related to the situation. Only responding in grunts of acknowledgement.

"We'll need quite a few ingredients" Spring Bonnie answered as he walked into the room. "Fortunately we have most of them here already" Golden Freddy said as he checked BB's temperature for the third time that day.

"We are missing three of them" The puppet spoke up, startling everyone ,except Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie, as he hardly ever spoke.

"We need some nightshade plants, Aloe Vera, and some pure honey" He finished as he sat down in the corner of the room.

"Wait, isn't nightshade dangerous?" Toy Bonnie asked, his head tilted to the side slightly. "It is" Golden Freddy started, noticing the looks of horror he was receiving from the younger animatronics, he continued "However, the other ingredients will cancel out the effects of the poison."

As the others all made sounds of understanding, a small beep sounded from the thermometer sticking out of BB's mouth. "103.4". The golden bear read aloud, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Is… is that bad?" Freddy asked, noticing his older counterparts discomfort. "Very" was his one worded answer.

* * *

BB didn't know how long it had been. He was extremely thirsty and was beginning to lose hope. After hours of crying and calling out for help, he began to feel weak, his hands shaking as he swiped at his itchy, red eyes, the innocent sky blue colour had dulled almost completely into a void of grey.

He was sure that he was going crazy. As far as he knew, he was the only one in the room. So why did he hear voices?

"C..om..e wi…..th..usss" he heard over and over again. Where were his friends? Did they even know he was missing? Were they in trouble? The questions replaying in his head as well as the distorted voices were too much for him to bear. They were growing louder and louder as the room grew darker and darker. The walls were closing in! The doors were locked! How was he going to escape?

The boy began to get dizzy as he heard the voice once again. "C..om..e wi…..th..usss". "No...no..NO!"

"What's happening!" Chica yelled frantically as BB's body began shaking erratically. "He's having a seizure!" Golden Freddy replied as he held the boy down. "The effects of the potion are worse than I thought." He explained.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, I need you to fill a bucket with ice water." He ordered, purposely leaving Chica out as the yellow chicken was in hysterics, he turned to the toys. "I need you four to go into the parts and service room and get some towels and pillows." The toys all nodded and ran off towards the parts and service room. "Marion, Spring Bonnie I need some anaesthetic and an iv" as the last two ran off, Golden Freddy turned back to the boy still struggling beneath him. "It's OK BB, you're gonna be fine, just hang in there buddy" he assured the boy, as well as himself, sighing softly as he heard Chica's cries from next door.

He willed the boy to stop shaking… however, he didn't will the boy to stop breathing.

 **OK so this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I have a lot going on this week as well as next week. My mum is getting married on Saturday and I still have no idea what i'm gonna give her as a present. She has already done so much for me, like taking me in when my biological parents wouldn't so I want it to be extra special. I have also moved schools due to bullying in my last one and I'm still settling in. And finally, my older brother finished high school so we're going on holiday to celebrate the fact that he finished earlier than everyone else (long story) I just hope that there is WiFi wherever we're going. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even if the ending was… dark. The next chapter should be up soon. Have a nice day/night. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _I do not own fnaf_

Chapter 7 - Brothers

BB was sure he had his eyes open… so why couldn't he see anything?

As he hastily rubbed at them with a fist, he slowly began standing, his free hand never losing contact with the wall behind him as if it would disappear any second.

Looking down at the ground, he almost fainted then and there.

He couldn't even see his own feet! It was as if he was floating amongst a void of nothingness with no way out.

Although he couldn't see anything, BB felt as if the room was taunting him, laughing at him, as if it knew of BB's worst fears. Darkness. Loneliness. Death… He shivered, not wanting to think about that now. Not yet.

He wondered if the room took on the shape of a person's phobia. 'What would have happened if Foxy had been here instead of me?' he thought to himself. 'Foxy's not afraid of anythi-' he sighed softly as he remembered the conversation he'd had with the fox not even a month earlier.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK…**

 _Playing pirates with Foxy was one of BB's favourite pastimes. Searching for the "buried" treasure that had been hidden away somewhere in the pizzeria made him feel as if he were a real pirate._

 _Clutching his toy sword that had been gifted to him the year before, he began looking around the pizzeria in search for the pile of coins that would declare him the winner as well as captain of pirates cove for a full week._

 _He grinned to himself at the thought as he ran into the second party room, crawling underneath the tables and chairs._

 _Standing up once he had checked underneath every single table, much to the amusement of the toys. He adjusted the oversized pirate hat on top of his head as he left the room._

" _Where did he put that blasted treasure!?" BB yelled in frustration. He had checked all of the rooms in the pizzeria, twice! And yet there was still no sign of the hidden treasure._

 _Passing by pirates cove once again, he childishly stuck his tongue out at the fox who was quite clearly smirking from his seated position on the top stair of the cove._

 _Entering the hallway, he began to think of where he could check next when he walked right into the door of the safe room. "The safe room, of course"! The boy yelled out in triumph as he entered the room. Looking around for less than a minute, he spotted something sticking out from underneath a ratty old looking blanket the initials W.A sewn into the blue fabric._

 _He tossed it aside as he grabbed a handful of coins from the ground. "Foxy better be prepared to walk the plank!" he declared as he lifted his sword in the air as if he were Link from the legend of Zelda._

 _Unfortunately, as he did so he knocked a large brown box filled with metal parts off of the shelf above him. He practically dove backwards to avoid the falling box, wincing as its contents spilled out all over the ground and as he collided with the door, accidentally slamming it shut._

 _He twisted the door handle in attempt to open it again but it wouldn't budge. Throwing the coins on the ground, he yanked at the door with both hands and began pulling as hard as he could. Once he realised that he wasn't going to be able to get the door open by himself, he began pounding on in with both fists while yelling for help._

 _After a few seconds he stopped to listen, in case someone was outside trying to get him out. His cries fell on deaf ears however as everyone was too far away to be able to hear him through a heavy metal door...Wait, Metal. That's it! BB ran over to where he had knocked over the box of metal and picked up an iron bar of some sorts._

 _Then, running back over to the door, he began repeatedly striking the door with the pipe, hoping that someone would find him before-_

 _The lights went out. It was dark. He was alone… And he was scared._

 _He dropped the bar on the ground, not even reacting to the sound of it clattering to the ground as he let the tears that had begun pooling in his eyes fall. No one was coming. No one was coming. No one was coming._

 _The room suddenly flooded with light as the door was finally wrenched open. Upon entering the small room, the first thing they noticed was the mass of metallic objects that lay strewn across the ground._

 _They then noticed the boy rocking backwards and forwards, huddled in the corner with tears in his eyes._

 _Foxy walked over to him and knelt down. There was a moment of silence before BB spoke in a hushed whisper that somehow reached the ears of everyone in the room._

" _I thought you weren't coming. That you'd- you'd forgotten about me". He let out a shaky sigh before resting his head against Foxy's shoulder. Looking up at the door, Foxy realised that everyone had left the two alone making the situation a lot more comfortable._

" _I could never forget about you BB. we're best friends!" The fox claimed wrapping an arm around the distressed young boy. He barely heard BB mutter something softly. "What did you say?" He asked curiously. BB sighed again before answering, "I'm not a pirate through" and taking the hat off of his head and handing it back to the fox. "Pirates aren't afraid of anything, how can I be a pirate if im afraid of the dark?" He asked, His baby blue eyes glistening as he looked up at his friend._

" _Everyone's afraid of something BB, it's just a part of life". BB shook his head at this however as he argued "You aren't scared of anything". Foxy chuckled softly looking down at the boy he considered his brother. "You don't know that". He replied, stifling a laugh as BB's eyes widened._

" _You're scared of something too, What?" BB asked with curiosity._

 _Foxy let out a bark of laughter before he replied "As if i'd tell you so you can use it against me"._

 _BB pouted softly before standing up. "I think i already know what it is anyway" He declared with a shrug of his shoulders._

" _Oh?" Foxy replied as he also stood up cringing as he stretched his joints._

" _Yep… You're afraid of the puppet" BB grinned cheekily before running out of the room. Foxy right behind him._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDED...**

Wiping a single tear from his eye as he thought about his best friend.

Sighing he squinted and began looking around the room, hoping to make out at least an outline of an object or a small stream of light from a crack in one of the doors.

His efforts were futile. He once again swiped at his itchy eyes and went to sit down again when he froze, looked up and screamed.

* * *

"HE'S STOPPED BREATHING!" Chica yelled hysterically, tears streaming down her face as she tried as best she could to control her breathing. Spring Bonnie and The puppet then entered the room and frantically began setting up the IV.

The originals as well as the toys choose that moment to run into the room holding their items in there hands, trying not to to drop anything as they stood to the side helplessly as the older animatronics attempted to revive him.

Toy Bonnie had to once again usher Chica out of the room as her hysterics were doing nothing to aid the situation.

Foxy watched with a blank face as they frantically worked to stabilise BB. His heart beating erratically. He fought against the urge to run out of the room although he felt as though there was a strong chance that he would be sick.

An agonising minute later, everyone was crowded around the makeshift bead. While glad that BB had been stabilised, they all knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **OK** **so I know that I said that this chapter would be out soon but I have been working on other things. (Mostly homework) I'll try to get at least one more out before the new year as I am going on holiday then. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day/night. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _I do not own fnaf_

Chapter 8 - The black window

In a room composed of nothing but shadows and the terror filled screams of helpless innocents whose lives had been wrenched away from them in more ways than one, stood a group of five. Two bears, a bunny, a fox and a chicken, a family not unlike the Fazbears, yet complete opposites.

You wouldn't expect anyone to say that these animatronics were scary… Well the bears sure, the fox maybe but a chicken and a rabbit?

Two of the most harmless animals in existence?

Normal chickens may peck at you, your everyday rabbit may nibble at your fingers but otherwise, they are harmless, right?

Wrong.

Your normal everyday chicken doesn't have razor sharp teeth just behind its blood coated beak.

Your normal everyday bunny rabbit doesn't have claws fit to kill… unless they are inhabitants of a world entirely different to ours.

What if there was a world where the cute and adorable was considered sickening?

Kindness was considered a weakness.

Love, friendship, sympathy all but shunned in this world of despair.

Limbo or 'The nightmare realm' as it was often referred to as, the darkest place in existence literally as well as figuratively.

You see, Limbo is not a world of the living, nor is it the world of the dead. It is merely 'the world between worlds'.

Not a world any sane person would willingly visit. The family of five however could not be considered sane. As they were the cause of the terror filled screams, they were the cause of the horrific dreams that left you wide awake throughout the remainder of the night, they were the cause of all negative feelings. Sadness, anger, pain, despair. They were the root of all evil, they were the cause of what went 'bump' in the night. They were the creatures who followed you up the stairs after all the lights had been turned off. They were the ones that hid in the closet, under the bed, residing in the shadows they... were the Nightmares.

"How is the boy"? The largest bear asked, Nightmare Fredbear, the leader of all nightmares, mass murderer, torturer, child killer. He stood, arms crossed before his followers, his children, his family.

"He's passed out… again" Nightmare Freddy answered with a smirk.

"Probably discovered the black window" said Nightmare Foxy absentmindedly as he cleaned the dried blood from his hook.

Nightmare Fredbear grinned an impressive imitation of the Cheshire cat, at least it would have been if his teeth weren't stained with a suspiciously red substance.

"Nightmarionne opened it while he was asleep, i'm honestly surprised it took so long for him to notice" Nightmare Chica cackled, wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye.

"That scream was worth the wait, though we should probably give him some water if we want him to survive long enough for our plan to work" Nightmare Bonnie commented, looking towards Nightmare Fredbear for his confirmation.

A nod of approval had Nightmare Bonnie strolling towards the kitchen in search of a water bottle.

"Food?" The chicken asked, though she didn't even wait for confirmation before she began skipping towards the kitchen.

"N-Foxy, I assume you know what to do?" Nightmare Fredbear asked with a raised eyebrow as if daring the Fox to reply in the negative, his piercing, red eyes narrowing as he waited for his answer.

The Fox gulped audibly before nodding his head in the affirmative. "Of course captain" He half lied attempting to sound casual having only listened to half the conversation.

As the bear waved him off, he sped towards the room holding the unconscious young boy, smirking with malicious glee. 'This is gonna be fun'

* * *

"How the fu- hell are we supposed to get from here to there, on foot, without anyone seeing us? Foxy stuttered after receiving a cuff on the back of the head by Golden Freddy for his language.

"We haven't figured that part out yet" Spring Bonnie admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"We're sending the toys to get the honey first so we've got plenty of time to come up with something" Golden Freddy assured everyone in the room.

"I still don't see why we can't just buy some honey from the store, it's only a ten minute walk!" Mangle explained as she zipped up the grey jacket she had been forced to wear in case they were seen.

Both Golden Freddy and the Puppet sighed before explaining.

"We've been over this, we need PURE honey not honey with artificial flavourings".

"So we go to the shops and find some honey that has no artificial flavourings, easy" The vixen argued, 'it's BB's fault for drinking the blasted potion in the first place, so why should we be wasting our time in a forest looking for a bloody beehive so she can get stung all because BB was too weak to handle a little bad dream, in fact, it serves him right for- wait, what am I thinking!'

"We said PURE not decades old!" The puppet almost yelled, startling Mangle out of her dark musings. "Besides, you know stores will say whatever you want to hear, just because a package says no artificial flavourings of colours doesn't mean they are telling the truth." He finished in a quieter voice.

Mangle huffed in frustration before stomping out of the room muttering under her breath about how unfair life is.

The puppet rolled his eyes before he to exited the room along with the originals who were trying to come up with someway to get to their destination without having to walk there leaving Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie, the toys as well as BB in the room to go over their plan once again.

"The trip should take three days at most" Golden Freddy assured the three toys as he lifted BB's head slightly so he could rearrange the pillows so the boy would be more comfortable.

"But what about the pizzeria?" Toy Freddy asked suddenly, "The kids will be back soon now that the storm's past.

After a moment of silence Spring Bonnie spoke up "We could call Mike and Jeremy, they could help us."

"I don't know about Jeremy, the last thing he said before leaving was and I quote 'If I ever see one of you inanimate, metallic animal *Beeps* Ever again, I will take my flashlight and shove it so far down your throat that the next time you jump scare anyone ever again you'll choke of the *Beeping* batteries and die a second time you demonic. Possessed piles of metal' Toy Bonnie recited, unaware of the looks of both amazement and shock on the faces of the others in the room.

"I'm not even going to ask how you remembered that" Toy Chica mumbled.

"Well Jeremy's out, Mike?"

"Mike's doing a course for university, he won't have time" Toy Freddy answered.

"How about Fritz?" Spring Bonnie asked as a last resort.

The room fell silent for a long minuet before Toy Chica spoke. "You don't wanna know what happened to him."

"Well it sounds like Mike is our best bet at the moment." Golden Freddy said, standing up and walking over to the others.

"I'm sure that if we tell him about what happened he'll help us is a heartbeat, BB is his favourite after all" he finished, looking over his shoulder at BB for a second before turning back.

"Well then it's settled, we'll call Mike first thing tomorrow.

* * *

"You must have a plan of some sort, I doubt you'd just scare the boy just for the fun of it." Nightmare Freddy asked his mentor after dodging a sharp looking uppercut. They had been training for hours now and he was beginning to get annoyed at the lack of answers he had been receiving.

"Ah N-Freddy, you know me too well" Nightmare Fredbear spoke as he lent backwards, only just missing a punch to the face.

"You'll find out eventually, be patient" He reprimanded, smirking slightly as he narrowly missed a series of swinging fists, Nightmare Freddy hated being told what to do, being the youngest nightmare in the inner circle, he'd been forced to keep calm unless he wanted to face punishment, during training however, he was allowed to release all of his anger.

There had only been four nightmares in the inner circle before Nightmare Freddy had come around, There had been no need for a second bear, over time however it had been decided that as Nightmare Fredbear was the most powerful nightmare it would be better for him to remain in in the shadows in case his followers were to fall during a fight, it was always nice to have the element of surprise on your side, thus Nightmare Freddy was made, an evil replica of the main mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

As the youngest of the two threw another fist, Nightmare Fredbear grabbed it in one hand before twisting it… Hard.

Nightmare Freddy grunted in pain as he felt his arm come out of it's socket. 'Great, looks like another trip to Nightmarionne' he thought sarcastically as he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out.

Luckily, the eldest let go of his arm shortly after and turned to look at the time. "That's enough for today, I've got a meeting to go to." he informed his student who was attempting to put his arm back in the socket himself so as to not have to visit Nightmarionne.

"Stop that, you're gonna make it worse" Nightmare Fredbear warned the younger without ever turning around.

"Is it with Nightmare?" Nightmare Freddy asked with a head tilt.

"Classified" was the only answer he received before Nightmare Fredbear teleported away, leaving him to sulk in the room alone.

"He gets to go to a meeting, N- Chica gets to give food to the kid, N-Bonnie gets to give him water and N-Foxy gets to scare the hell out of him. And what do I get to do? Visit a demented doll with an obsession with a music box, lucky me"

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, sadly i'm back at school now and we're getting ready for our GCSE's even though we have like 2 years left until we actually have to do them. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially Nightmare Freddy's character. I know that there was no BB in this chapter but don't worry, he'll be there next chapter.**

 **What do you think the black window is?**

 **What is going on with mangle?**

 **Why is Nightmare Fredbears meeting classified?**

 **I don't know yet, you'll have to wait till the next chapter. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _No I do not own fnaf… too much work._

Chapter 9 - Delusions

Baby. blue eyes flickered open once again as BB awoke from his much needed slumber. He hoped that what he had seen above him hours before was just his mind playing tricks on him.

He couldn't have been more wrong. They were all there in black and white… and Gold, and brown, and yellow-

'I can see them

I'm staring right at them!

Why can't they see me?'

-And blue, and pink and-

'Aren't they looking for me?

'Aren't they gonna save me from this hellhole?

-Purple and red and-

'Do I mean nothing to them?

Have they forgotten about me?

They couldn't have, we're family...right?

-DAMMIT!

'They don't care about me at all!

All these years of false words and empty promises and I hadn't even realised!

How could I have been so stupid?'

Whoa. Where did that come from?

BB sat down slowly, resting his head against his knees.

"Of course they care about me. They love me… or loved- NO! They do love me, they STILL love me and won't ever stop loving me. We're family. The Fazbear family. No one gets left behind"

BB smiled to himself at the words before frowning once again. Those words weren't entirely true now were they.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _This was it. They had messed up big time. All they had to do was keep watch. They only had to make sure_ _ **HE**_ _didn't get in again. That was their job. Their only job. But they failed._

 _The lives of several more children had been taken once again and it was all their fault._

 _That's why they deserved what they were getting._

 _The scrapyard was not a nice place by any means. In the moment the toys stood, lined up against the wall, ready for demolition, the place seemed worse than Hell._

 _They all looked at each other, the fear in their eyes just as clear as the tears that filled them._

 _They all watched as an old, rusted bicycle was thrown into the fiery inferno, never to be seen again._

 _Toy Chica let out a sob, for once not at all fazed when Toy Bonnie placed an arm around her shoulder._

" _We're gonna be OK guys, y-you'll see, we're gonna be fine" Toy Freddy stuttered, although he had trouble believing his own words of comfort._

 _Nobody responded however as they were pushed forward by the magnetic wall behind them._

 _BB winced as an old car was thrown into the fire, droplets of the liquid almost touching him._

 _He struggled to lift his hand as he attempted to grasp the one next to him._

 _The girl smiled as BB's hand took hold of her own. "Thanks BB" JJ whispered softly. BB smiled wordlessly as his twin sister before once again facing the inferno in front of him._

 _The wall pushed them forward again causing the majority of them to flinch._

 _It wasn't long now._

 _BB felt JJ's hand stiffen after a broken down dishwasher had been disposed of and as he faced her to find out why, he too stiffened._

 _They were next._

 _Toy Chica's sobs grew louder, almost deafening as they were pushed to the edge of the platform._

 _The toy's all closed their eyes as they waited for the final push._

" _-Over here!" They heard from the distance, they couldn't pinpoint the exact direction the voice came from however as the grinding of the gears from the machines combined with Toy Chica's constant screaming was extremely overbearing._

" _-top the machine!" They heard this time the voice was clearer, familiar even._

" _Do you guys hear that?" Mangle asked as she attempted to swivel around before seeming to remember that she was stuck to a giant magnet._

 _Before she could receive a reply however 6 silhouettes emerged from afar._

 _It took only a couple of seconds for them to realise that it was the Fazbears._

" _We're saved!" Toy Chica sighed in relief as Bonnie switched the machine off._

 _The relief didn't last long however, the magnet had begun moving only a millisecond before it was switched off… The originals didn't seem to notice however as they were too busy trying to open the gate in order to let them out._

" _THE MAGNET'S STILL ON!" Toy Bonnie yelled as they inched closer and closer to the edge._

 _The Marionette all but flew back towards the control panel, yanked it open and froze. "Urm...does anyone know how to speak Spanish?" an awkward moment of silence occurred before Marionette pushed a random button._

 _The toy's suddenly jolted before being disconnected from the magnet all together._

" _OPEN THE GATE!" Toy Chica yelled at the top of her voice._

" _I guess Desconecte del iman means disconnect magnet." The marionette murmured to himself._

" _Let's try empujar hacia adelante" The puppet pushed the large red button… and that's where everything went wrong._

" _I got it open." Freddy announced as he pulled the gate open._

 _One by one the toy's came running out of their temporary prison towards the safety of the originals._

 _The last two however were not so lucky._

 _At the exact moment BB stepped through the gate, The machine pushed forward a final time._

" _JJ!" BB cried as he watched his sister topple over the edge of the platform._

 _BB dove forward, only just grasping his sisters wrist, tears streaming from the eyes of both kids._

" _BB THE GEARS!" JJ shrieked as the sharpened metal cut into her arm. "Hold on JJ, I'll pull you up" BB promised, wincing as one of the gears pulled against his arm, loosening his hold on his sister._

" _BB you have to let go" JJ whispered, just loud enough for her brother to hear._

" _ARE YOU CRAZY!" BB yelled as he struggled to keep a hold of his sister._

" _It's either me or both of us BB" JJ told her brother, her voice wavering slightly._

" _I can't- I can't just-" BB began, the heat from the fire was getting to much, his hand slipped again._

 _Both the toy's and the originals could do nothing but watch with unshed tears as the twins said their goodbyes._

" _JJ please!" BB whimpered. His sister just smiled however although tears were cascading down her cheeks, clouding her vision._

" _Goodbye Billie" She whispered softly._

" _Goodbye Jillian" He sobbed._

 _Then they let go._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

BB sighed, putting all thoughts of his sister aside, he looked up again. There was nothing there.

How was there nothing there?

There had been just a second ago- hadn't there?

Before he could think on it anymore however, the smell of tomatoes filled the air. He looked down to find a small bowl of tomato soup as well as a glass of milk had been left on the ground for him.

'That wasn't there a second ago,'

"Umm...thank you?" He called out, unsure in anyone could hear him.

He slowly picked up the bowl and placed it in his lap, his hands shaking, 'what if it's poisoned?'

He had seen plenty of documentaries based on kidnapping and torture thanks to Jeremy, he knew what could happen if he ate the soup or drank the milk.

His hunger got the better of him however as he wolfed down the entire bowl, before moving onto the milk, gulping it down greedily.

Before long he was finished, resting against the wall behind him, he yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

The toy's minus Mangle were all seated around a round table in the second party room.

"All set?" Toy Freddy asked the others as they all double checked that they had all the equipment needed for the trip.

They all answered in affirmative and were just about to stand up to say goodbye to the others before Chica came running into the room.

"Mike's on his way, he should be here in the evening- where's mangle?" They all looked around the room, having been so focused on getting their things together, they had forgotten all about the vixen.

"She said something about needing some time alone before we left" Toy Chica informed the others in the room having remembered what her friend had said to her only ten minutes ago.

"Well she better hurry up, we're leaving soon!" Toy Bonnie grumbled, sounding completely out of character.

"I'm sure she'll be out soon, for now we just need to focus on not getting caught, I think Golden Freddy said he had an idea" No sooner had the words left his mouth, the bear in question entered the room holding four bracelets.

"Where is Mangle?" he asked. They didn't need to answer however as mangle came walking through the door seconds later.

"OK, now that you're all here" he began, looking pointedly at the fox "I need you to put these bracelets on." he said, handing one bracelet to each animatronic. "What do they do exactly?" Toy Freddy asked after he had finished fastening his bracelet to his arm.

"Now we wait" Golden Freddy replied curtly, stepping back slightly. "Wait for wha-" Mangle began she was cut off however by screaming.

It took her awhile to process that the screaming was coming from her.

"What's going on Goldie?" Chica asked worry clearly evident in her voice.

Golden Freddy just looked on impassively however as the toy's continued to writhe on the ground.

After what felt like hours, the screaming stopped and was replaced by groans of discomfort.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mangle screeched, looking at her hands.

It took only seconds for the others to realise what had happened.

Humans… they were humans!

The four toy's ran towards the bathrooms to get a good look at themselves, stumbling slightly as they had not yet adjusted to their new, smaller statues.

Toy Bonnie reached the mirror first and he gasped at his reflection.

His hair was jet black and gelled up into spikes with blue highlights. He had creamy coloured skin with a hint of freckles around his cheeks and piercing green eyes. He was at least 5'8 and wore a black t-shirt with the words 'Let's Rock!' Written in graffiti red letters below a picture of an electric guitar. He looked down at his legs to see he was wearing grey, ripped jeans and a pair of black nikes on his feet.

To his right was Toy Chica whose mouth was hanging open in shock, Toy Bonnie could see why.

She had honey, blonde hair reaching all the way down to her lower back. Her skin was fair white which allowed her turquoise blue eyes to stand out in contrast. Standing at just under 5'6, he wore a bright, pink crop top with the words 'Party time!' In a darker purple. She wore a white mini skirt with knee high black socks and high top converses on her feet.

Toy Freddy stoop next to her, his face void of any emotion.

His hair was a fawn brown colour and shaped into a bowl cut. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a deep brown. He was 5'7 exactly and wore a button down, red and black flannel shirt with a white top beneath it. He wore light brown khaki pants and plain, white adidas'.

Finally there was mangle who was pleased to have an actual body instead of what she was used to.

Her hair was black, darker than Toy Bonnie's with pink highlights all over, it was ties into a high ponytail with a purple scrunchie. Her skin was pale but not unnaturally so. Her eyes were an obsidian black with a hint of brown hidden within their depths. She was around 5'6 although slightly taller than Toy Chica. She wore a plain grey shirt with a black leather jacket over it. She wore ripped black jeans and a pair of black ugg boots on her feet.

The four stood their in silence, admiring themselves in the mirror until mangle noticed something.

Her black eyes widened in fury before she stomped her way back through to the second party room, not stopping until she reached the Golden bear who had been having a conversation with Chica.

"What did you do to him!" she yelled growing even more frustrated with Golden Freddy as he looked down at her in amusement.

"If you're talking about your second head then he is perfectly fine." He answered, not wanting to wind her up too much.

"THEN WHY ISN'T HE CONNECTED TO ME GOLDIE!" she almost screamed, her fists clenching and unclenching as if she were holding herself back.

Golden Freddy stepped forward and bent down to grab a hold of Mangles bracelet, He pressed a button on the side of it and Mangle gasped.

They both watched as her bracelet transformed into an apple watch.

"Now raise your wrist and say his name clearly" Golden Freddy told her.

Mangles eyebrows rose before she looked down at the watch. "Digit?" she called out to it.

"Toy foxy?" The watch replied in her friends voice. Mangle squealed, hugging her watch close to her, "Thank you" she spoke softly to the golden bear, he heard her though. "Your welcome" he replied.

* * *

" **They are worried about the boy**?" A deep voice asked another.

" _Very, they have a plan to wake him up again, so we'll have to hurry_ " The higher pitched voice replied.

" **We can't have that happening now can we, that boy is the key to your revenge and the answer to all our problems** " The deeper voice spoke again.

" _Well what do you suggest we do_."

It was silent for a moment before the deep voice chuckled menacingly.

" **We need more time, so by any means necessary…Slow them down.**

* * *

 **OH SNAP!**

 **I wanted that chapter to be a bit longer but I have a very short attention span and I can't stay still for very long, I'm gonna go play football now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you did, leave a review, if you didn't then...sorry?**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, hopefully it won't take as long as this one.**

 **Let me know if you want them longer or shorter. :-)**

 **Have a nice day/night**

 **Ps:** _ **empujar hacia adelante - push forward.**_


	10. Chapter 10

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 _(The song used in this chapter is called "It's Me" by TryHardNinja)_

 _No I do not own fnaf_

Chapter 10 - Insanity

Days, weeks, months...years?

BB didn't know how long he had been stuck in this place. The darkness was consuming him...but he couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't run, he had nowhere to go. He couldn't call for help, there was no one here for him. There was never anyone here for him.

He was all alone, forever alone.

" _Are you doubting your friends child?"_

There was someone else here, the voice was familiar, yet, foreign.

"H-hello?" he stuttered, his voice horse despite drinking the water he had been given not too long ago.

The voice didn't speak again, though BB knew he was being watched, he'd had experience, after years of being under constant surveillance, night guards making sure they weren't 'damaged', he knew the feeling all too well;

(Song begins here)

* * *

" **Welcome to your office; Settle down and take a seat."**

 _BB feels eyes burning holes in the back of his head, he spins around… there's no one there._

" **Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams."**

 _BB covers his ears as the screams of a young woman echo around the room._

" **You should heed the warnings of the voice that's on the phone."**

 _BB looks up, he can see his friends through a screen on the ceiling, Chica's on the phone._

" **Tonight you might be by yourself, but you are not alone."**

 _Someone drops from the ceiling, it looks like foxy, BB smiles and takes a step forward._

" **The masks that we wear; Pretend they aren't there!"**

 _BB's smile drops, the person in front of him starts twitching._

" **But you can only hide for so long, for so long."**

 _A red light casts down from the wall he can see the person in front of him , it's Nightmare Foxy._

" **Spend the night, then you'll find there's evil that waits inside"**

 _The Fox takes a step towards BB, arms outstretched and head tilted to the side. He's smiling._

" **Spend the night, then you'll find there's evil that waits inside"**

 _BB steps back, he can see now, his back is against the wall._

" **Spend the night, then you'll find there's evil that waits inside"**

 _Nightmare Foxy crouches down, one hand on the ground, he's getting ready to sprint._

" **Spend the night, then you'll find there's evil that waits inside"**

 _BB's eyes widen, he shivers as the fox looks directly at him._

" _ **It's me!"**_

 _The lights start flashing on and off, Nightmare Foxy runs towards him_

" **There's evil that waits inside…"**

 _Nightmare Foxy laughs as BB screams._

" **Though we tried our best, you seem to have beginners luck"**

 _BB is in a different room, there are candles all around him, not yet lit._

" **We came so close but we just couldn't make you one of us".**

 _Shadows begin running around the room, he hears deep laughter amongst the footsteps._

" **Congratulations are deserved it's 6 AM, you win"**

 _BB looks around the room frantically, the laughter is getting louder._

" **We'll see you here tomorrow night and do it all again!"**

 _One of the shadows knocks BB backwards, the other shadows begin attacking him._

" **The masks that we wear; Pretend they aren't there!"**

 _Amongst the chaos, BB catches a glimpse of a large figure walking slowly towards him._

" **But you can only hide for so long, for so long."**

 _BB gets knocked to the ground, the shadows are holding him down._

" **Spend the night, then you'll find there's evil that waits inside."**

 _The laughter is deafening, the figure is getting closer…_

" **Spend the night, then you'll find there's evil that waits inside."**

 _The shadows begin morphing into people…_

" **Spend the night, then you'll find there's evil that waits inside."**

 _BB looks at the four people… Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are all holding him down._

" **Spend the night, then you'll find there's evil that waits inside."**

 _The 4 animatronics begin twitching uncontrollably._

" **It's me!"**

 _The candles surrounding him all turn on, one by one._

" **There's evil that waits inside…"**

 _He can see the figure now… It's Nightmare Fredbear._

 _Nightmare Fredbear grins before disappearing._

 _Freddy, Bonnie and Chica disappear._

 _BB looks at Foxy, tears in his eyes._

 _Foxy slowly fades away._

 _The candles all turn off simultaneously._

* * *

 _(The song ends here)_

"I guess we'll see each other in a week then?" Toy Chica whispered softly as she hugged Bonnie, missing the dark look that crossed Toy Bonnie's face.

All toys were in their new human forms.

They would need more clothes of course, they couldn't spend all week in the same outfits so their first stop was a clothing store.

"Have you got the phones I gave you?" Golden Freddy asked them, he was still quite reluctant to allow the toys outside alone, however he knew that if they didn't BB would die.

As an answer, all four toys held up the cells they had received earlier.

Toy Bonnie was the most excited of them all. His first time outside was likely to be exciting, even if it was for a serious cause.

For years the toys as well as the originals had all wished to have freedom, to explore the outside world, and now was their chance!

He would make the most of the experience.

Looking around at the others as they said their goodbyes, he looked over at Mangle.

She was quiet, too quiet. Toy Bonnie knew she didn't like goodbyes but she had never looked so anxious before.

'I guess it's just nerves, it's not everyday we get to go on an adventure like this' Toy Bonnie assumed.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Chica cried as she wrapped her arms around Toy Freddy. The newly turned human tensed as Chica all but squeezed the life out of him.

"It's only a week Chica, though you'll have to wait a lot longer if you don't let go of him sometime soon." Springbonnie pointed out, chuckling as the chicken hastily let go of Toy Freddy.

"Sorry, I forgot you guys are human now, you're all...squishy"

The toys blanched at her words, glaring at the others as they laughed.

"We are _not_ squishy Chica, we have flesh. Flesh is _soft_ not squishy!" Mangle exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rolling his eyes, Toy Bonnie led Mangle, by her shoulders, out of the room, followed closely by Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, the latter still clutching Bonnie's arm as if it were a lifeline.

"This is it, The moment we've all been waiting for!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, arms wide open as he stood by the exit.

Mangle slapped him across the head, mumbling under her breath about 'over dramatic bunny rabbits' as she walked passed him and out the door, all traces of anxiety having left her.

"Don't forget it's-" "PURE HONEY! We know, you've only told us like a hundred times already!" Mangle interrupted the puppet, the Marionette scowled before turning and leaving the room to check on BB without so much as a goodbye.

"Stay safe, OK?" Golden Freddy said after the puppet had left the room.

"That's the plan" Toy Freddy grinned, hugging the older bear briefly.

Before anyone could change their minds… the toys left, fading into the distance as they set out on their journey.

* * *

"He's breaking I presume?" Nightmare Fredbear asked his fellow nightmares as they all stood in a dimly lit room.

"I'm pretty sure…" N-Foxy replied nervously. That was a cause for concern as Nightmares were hardly ever nervous… unless…

"You're _pretty_ sure N-Foxy?" Nightmare Fredbear growled, speaking in a sort of menacing whisper, it was somehow worse than when he was yelling.

N-Foxy audibly gulped as the elder nightmare towered over him, his crimson eyes darkening with every second.

N-Foxy's eyes darted to the left slightly before making contact with the red eyes in front of him once again.

Nightmare Fredbear caught the movement however and turned.

After a couple of seconds, His eyes grew unbelievably darker.

"You used the enhancer." He stated, his voice threatening.

"I-" N-Foxy was cut off as Nightmare Fredbear grabbed him by the throat, effortlessly lifting him up off the ground with a single hand.

"If you had been paying attention during the meeting, you would've heard when I told you specifically not to use the enhancer." He whispered into the fox's ears, ignoring the choked gasps he emitted, he continued; "It is clear to me that you are unable to follow a simple instruction, so give me one...good...reason why I shouldn't dispose of you right here and now!" He demanded, releasing the fox roughly.

N-Foxy dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping in as much air as he could.

He narrowed his eyes at N-Freddy who was clearly trying not to laugh.

Clearing his throat, he turned back towards the leader stood in front of him, He didn't dare stand up, instead he kneeled before him and gave his answer; "I was one of the first, the most loyal nightmare" He began, ignorant of the growls that sounded from behind him.

"You have trained me for years, I may not be very bright, i'll admit, though I am a lot stronger than the others" He finished, though to the other nightmares in the room, it sounded as if he were gloating.

Nightmare Fredbear chuckled darkly.

"Very well… I will not get rid of you _yet_ though I believe a few days in the chasm will do you some good" The eldest nightmare announced.

N-Foxy shivered visibly at this, almost all of the nightmares knew what the chasm was, and not a single one of them liked it.

N-Freddy snorted, unable to hold in his laughter any longer.

N-Foxy turned on the younger nightmare, fists clenched at his sides.

"Don't you start N-Freddy, at least I got a job in the first place, where were you? Oh yeah, left here to sulk, all alone while the _real_ nightmares-" The fox didn't even get the chance to finish, a jab to the temple silencing him. N-Chica cackled with glee while N-Bonnie just rolled his eyes.

"Now now children" He mocked, breaking the two up from what would have been a fight.

Nightmare Fredbear, who had been watching the entire ordeal, just smirked as he turned towards N-Freddy.

"N-Freddy, N-Chica, take him to the Chasm, N-Bonnie come with me, I have a job for you. Hopefully _you_ know how to follow simple instructions" He told the rabbit who nodded and followed him out of the room.

Not even an hour later, screams of pain could be heard from a large hole in the ground. Screams belonging to none other than Nightmare Foxy.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long to come out but I got kicked out of school and I've been busy balancing my education as well as home life (My parents aren't very happy with me.)**

 **Blame it on my teachers, I did nothing wrong.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll try to get the next one out sooner :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes_

 **I know that in the last chapter I said that I would try to get the next one out sooner… sorry!**

 **I actually wasn't planning on updating until the end of the month but things happened and I didn't really know what to do with myself so I thought, 'why not write chapter 11 while I can?**

 **I would like to warn you all now that I am** _ **not**_ **american. I am from england and seeing as this story is set in america, i'm sorry If I misspell or mess anything up.**

 **Yes, I am aware that the title of this chapter isn't the most original, but in my defence, my brain isn't really working at the moment.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, if not, I won't get offended. :-)**

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own FNAF!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Into the city

The toys hadn't necessarily believed the city to be a relaxed and quiet environment, this however was ridiculous!

The incessant blare of car horns, taxi drivers screaming profanities at each other, the overbearing smell of smoke and petrol. It was not at all like they had expected it to be.

As the group of four uncertainty made their way through the busy streets of 'Man-hat-ten' as Toy Bonnie, now known as Toby thanks to the online name generator on Mangle's, now Martha's, apple watch, had pronounced it, they couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched.

They walked as close to each other as possible, though it proved rather difficult seeing as there were multiple people walking in the _opposite_ direction, uncaring as they barged into each other, it was almost as if they were in their own little worlds, a reality where they were the only being alive.

As a respectively well dressed man rammed right into Toy Freddy, a.k.a Francis, the usually well mannered former animatronic snapped, grabbing the man by the shoulder, "Look, I don't know who you are and frankly, I don't give a damn, I'm sure I don't need to explain what an apology is but i'm going to tell you anyway. When you bump into someone, you say sorry, you don't just stalk past without a care in the world! You aren't the only one either, at least 20 other people have done the exact same thing that you have and I'm sick of it! I don't know whether you decided that just because you have a fancy three piece suit on, it makes you better than everyone else, or it's because you can't see through those ridiculously expensive looking sunglasses. Why are you wearing sunglasses anyway? I don't see the sun anywhere, do you?" Francis ended his rant, breathing deeply before blushing scarlet as he noticed the crowd of people stood around him, almost all with phones in their hands.

He let go of the man's shoulder, clearing his throat with embarrassment

Toy Chica, now Chiara, and Toby both grabbed Francis by the arm and steered him through the crowd, ignoring the snide remarks they received as they hurried through the streets.

When they finally got far enough, Martha stepped out in front of Francis, hands on her hips, "I'm not saying that that wasn't awesome, but if we want to get through this as quickly as possible, can we at least _try_ not to cause unnecessary drama?" she scolded before immediately cringing, "ugh! Since when did _I_ become the responsible one?" she groaned.

Francis had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." he apologised, rubbing his arm as a nervous gesture.

Chiara patted his shoulder comfortingly "You're forgiven. I would have done the same thing if- O.M.G!" she trailed off mid sentence, staring at something just behind Francis' shoulder. The others turned to see what she was gawking at and simultaneously groaned.

Behind one of the many shop windows was a One Direction poster along with piles of merchandise. "We _have_ to go in there!" Chiara practically squealed. Martha rolled her eyes as she faced her friend, "I thought you'd gotten over the one direction phase already, you know, ever since they went in _opposite directions?_

Chiara glared briefly at her friend, folding her arms over her chest, "Just because they aren't together anymore, doesn't mean I can't still love them!" she protested.

The two boys sighed as the girls argured, knowing that if Chiara got her way, they'd spend hours shopping for One Direction merch alone. On the other hand, they knew Martha was stubborn as a mule, once she'd decided on something, she wasn't one to give up, ever. They had to come up with a compromise, and fast!

"I've got an idea!" Toby exclaimed after a moments thought. The girls turned to him, intrigued. "Why don't I go shopping with Toy- I mean Chiara, while the two of you go and do your own thing, maybe shop for some more clothes?" The newly turned man held his breath as he waited for a response.

"Perfect!" Chiara nodded, Martha just shrugged, "Fine with me."

Francis handed a fifty dollar bill over to Chiara who examined it with ill disguised facination.

The four said their goodbyes and soon parted ways.

* * *

"How do you think the toys are doing?" Springbonnie asked Golden Freddy, as he slouched in a chair besides BB's bed.

It had been a couple of hours since the four toys had departed. The originals Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were in the main party room with Mike, who had arrived earlier than expected.

The man was a godsend!

He had arranged for the pizzeria to remain closed for as long as was needed seeing as the animatronics had been "Severely damaged during an armed robbery".

The golden bear sighed as he looked up at his friend, "I'm sure they're fine Spring. Besides, if they do need anything we're only a phone call away" he stated. Springbonnie appeared to think on this for a few moments, "But what if their battery dies?"

Golden Freddy face palmed, thinking about how he could assure Springbonnie that the toys were ok. He picked up the small black phone on the table and dialed Toy Bonnie.

After the third ring, the man picked up. "Heya guys!" he greeted overenthusiastically, though there was an undertone of extreme fatigue and boredom in his voice.

Golden Freddy put the phone on speaker so that Springbonnie could hear.

"Toy Bonnie, how are you?" Springbonnie asked, leaning forward slightly. The two animatronics could clearly hear 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction in the background.

Golden Freddy chuckled when they didn't receive an immediate reply.

"I'm not going to dignify that question with a response, by the way my name's Toby now." He informed the two animatronics.

"Toby?" Springbonnie repeated slowly. Toby nodded before remembering that they couldn't see him.

"Yep! Mangle is Martha, Toy Freddy is Francis and Toy Chica is Chiara." The former rabbit explained.

When the song reached the end before starting back up again Golden Freddy had to ask, "Are you at some sort of One Direction tribute?" he asked amusedly.

Toby groaned, "No. Chiara saw a bunch of one direction merch in a shop window when we stopped to shout at Francis."

Golden Freddy and Springbonnie shared a look of confusion. "Umm what?" Springbonnie said, wandering what the normally well mannered man could have done wrong.

"Oh yeah. Long story short, some guy knocked into him, he started yelling, a group of people started filming us so we had to run away" Toby summarized.

The two animatronics shook their heads, "Now I'm stuck with Chiara in a store completely dedicated to One Direction while the others get to go have fun clothes shopping. Yay me." Toby complained causing the two Golden animatronics to laugh.

"Well you 4 just stay safe alright?" Springbonnie instructed him. Toby sighed, "We'll try. I'll talk to you later, she wants to buy us matching T-shirts."

"Have fun" Golden Freddy teased. Toby grumbled under his breath before hanging up the phone.

"See, I told you they were fine." Golden Freddy repeated, putting the phone back down on the table before turning towards BB's prone form.

"I know, I know. I just worry. It's not like we're known for having good luck. Something's bound to go wrong eventually. I'm just being precautious."

Springbonnie stood, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You should take a break" he told the bear who just shook his head, "I'm alright, go and check on the others, keep them out of trouble" he smiled softly at the rabbit before turning his back to him.

Springbonnie sighed, leaving the room. "If you say so" he whispered.

Golden Freddy placed his hand on BB's head. The boy had never looked so vulnerable before then. He was young, _too young_ the voice in his head thought.

He his other hand down his face. He knew that he should have taken Springbonnie advice and taken a break, but the thought of leaving BB here, even if he was with someone else was out of the question.

He gripped the boys smaller hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance. The least he could do was let BB know that he was there. That he wasn't alone.

* * *

The puppet sat alone in his box, thinking.

Despite what anyone else may have thought, he did care deeply about the other animatronics at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. They were his family and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

He thought about BB. How painstakingly frail the boy had become, it was extremely unnerving to see the once Happy-go-lucky animatronic out of commision.

He thought about the Toys.

They were off on a journey into a world they knew nothing about. A world that was nothing like the movies they'd watched in the past. This was _real_ life they were talking about!

The animatronics, especially the older ones knew exactly how cruel life could be towards both the innocent and the deceiving.

He lay his head back against the edge of the box, not caring if the position was slightly uncomfortable, and sighed deeply.

The depressing reality was at the forefront of his mind. Even _if_ BB woke up, there would still be dilemas to take care of. The nightmares, the pizzeria's reputation, _**him**_.

He wasn't about to lie to himself, he knew about the possibility of BB not awakening. He knew that there was a 50/50 chance that BB would pull through. 'It's not fair' he repeated over and over again in his head.

Why did bad thing always happen to good people?

BB had wronged _nobody_ and yet, there he was, laying on his deathbed, alone and most likely terrified.

A lone tear escaped from the corner of his eye, he allowed it to fall, drying up before it reached his chin.

He lay there for a while unmoving as he listened to the soothing melody of his music box.

Life really wasn't fair.

* * *

 **The toys human names have been confirmed!**

 **Toy Bonnie - Toby**

 **Mangle - Martha**

 **Toy Chica - Chiara**

 **Toy Freddy - Francis**

 **This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I promise to** _ **try**_ **writing a longer chapter next time. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes:_

 **(The song used in this chapter is called "Break My Mind" by Da Games)**

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own FNAF!**

Chapter 12 - Trauma

It was almost midnight when the toys checked into the Fifth Avenue Hotel. After spending the majority of the day shopping for clothes and unnecessary accessories, thanks to Chiara, they were exhausted.

Toby and Francis both collapsed onto the first bed they laid eyes on, effectively calling dibs while the girls checked out the rest of the room.

"We should probably get some sleep now, Goldie sent me the location of the farm we need to go to and it's quite a long way away" Martha yawned as she came back into the room a couple minutes after exploring. She had changed into a pair of grey shorts and a black lace trim vest.

The raven haired woman strode over to Toby and grabbed his feet before yanking him off of the bed and onto the ground, claiming the bed for herself.

"Hey!" he cried, rubbing the back of head as he scowled at the woman who was looking a little too smug for his liking.

He stood, intending to reclaim what was rightfully his when Martha spoke, voice muffled from where she had turned her head into the plush white pillows.

"Unless you want to meet an untimely demise, don't touch me" she murmured, though the threat in her voice was enough to scare Toby away.

"Guys come check out the view from here!" Chiara yelled over to them from the next room.

Francis mentally apologised to the other inhabitants of the hotel before heaving himself up and away from the comfort of the bed.

He rubbed his eyes as he approached the overexcited blonde.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she gushed, elbows resting on the windowsill and her hands cupping her cheeks as she kneeled down on the grey, carpeted ground.

"Yeah, it is" Francis replied, voice no louder than a whisper as he became mesmerised by the flashing lights of the city below.

He suddenly felt a pang of sadness in his heart. How BB would have loved to see this. For as long as he could remember, BB had longed to venture outside of the pizzeria, to explore the city, just like any other normal kid would. 'Maybe he can, after he recovers' he thought to himself, though he knew that it was possible that he wouldn't recover.

He rubbed at his face tiredly as he pulled himself away from the widow, almost bumping into Toby who was stood behind him, just as captivated by the sights as he had been.

Deciding that he'd have a quick shower before getting ready for bed to clear any dark thoughts from his mind, Francis walked around the spiky haired man and headed for the bathroom, snatching some new night clothes from the top of his new bag as he went.

After showering for the first time since becoming a human, Francis found that he was hardly able to keep his eyes open. The almost scorching how water had left the mirrors fogged up and the room steamy and warm, thank goodness.

Not having to worry about the coldness after stepping out of the shower, Francis dried himself and dressed in a black, button down nightshirt and plain black bottoms.

He wiped the fog from the mirror as he brushed his teeth, still not completely used to his new appearance.

He flinched as there was a loud series of bangs on the bathroom door, "how long are you gonna be?" Toby shouted.

"I'll be out in a sec" Francis sighed, rinsing his mouth as his eyes watered from the strong taste of mint.

"God, you took forever in there, what were you doing, putting makeup on?" Toby grumbled, clearly exhausted as he finally unlocked the bathroom door.

Francis rolled his eyes as Toby pushed past him. Locking the bathroom door behind himself.

Chucking his dirty clothes in a carrier bag, Francis once again flopped bonelessly down upon the bed.

He threw the duvet over himself, curling up underneath it as he breathed in the sweet scent of lavender scented washing detergent.

"Turn out the light" Martha slurred, too tired to open her mouth properly. When she received no answer she growled angrily, flinging the covers off of herself, shivering in the cold as she did so.

"Have to do everything myself around here" she grumbled under her breath as she flipped the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

She stumbled over Francis's bag as she made her way back to her bed.

"Stupid boys. Leaving their stupid things all over the place" she mumbled, falling face first into her pillows.

Not even a minute later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

It had all happened so fast. One second, BB was in complete and utter darkness, as he had been for many, many days, and the next, he was in a child's bedroom with nothing but a flashlight in hand.

He thanked whatever guardian angel was watching over him as he pushed the button, light immediately shooting out from the end facing away from him.

He looked around. He was stood beside a large, blue bed. Atop the bed sat a stuffed toy, a very _familiar_ looking stuffed toy.

"Goldie" BB whispered, picking up the golden plush toy and hugging it close, knowing that it was the closest he would get to hugging one of his friends.

He heard a thump from the hall and flinched, backing into the bed.

His back collided with something metal, so he turned. If he were human, he would have wet himself right then and there.

Freddies, dozens of miniature Freddies sat on the bed, laughing at him. BB gasped and jumped backwards, hitting the button on his flashlight on reflex.

He blinked, jaw slacked as the Freddles scrambled off of the bed, disappearing underneath it.

'They're afraid of light?' he thought to himself.

He let out a shaky breath, clutching both the flashlight and his newly acquired plushie in his hands.

Looking around at the rest of the room, his eyes landed on a couple of toys, scattered across the ground, a large closet at the opposite side of the room, the left door and the right door. 'Wait why are there two doors?' BB thought, eyebrows furrowed at the odd room layout.

Another bang from the left hall almost caused BB to drop his flashlight.

He considered just jumping into the bed and hiding beneath the duvet until he was somehow awoken from this... _nightmare._

BB shook his head. Hiding wouldn't solve the problem, he had to confront it. Isn't that what Foxy always used to say?

He took a deep breath and walked shakily over to the left door. He tucked the flashlight under his chin as he lifted a sweaty hand to open the door. BB audibly gulped before he pressed the button and shone the light into the hall.

The boy dropped his plushie on the ground as he flinched back with fear. It was one of them. The nightmarish looking animatronics that had tried to replace his friends before.

This one was Chica, Nightmare Chica. She stood at the far end of the hall, sadistic grin on her face as she succeeded in frightening BB.

Balloon Boy quickly scrambled to shut the door, holding it shut.

Once he deemed it safe to open up again, BB peered down the hall again, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the hall was now empty.

He bent down to pick up the plushie. If he hadn't been so sleep deprived, he would have sworn he had seen the bear scowl at him.

"Sorry" BB whispered, although he knew the bear was an inanimate object.

He almost screamed when he turned around to face the closet. A pointed, metallic snout was emerging from in between the closets double doors.

BB didn't waste a second. He quickly ran over, grabbed both doors and slammed them shut, holding them that way until he felt the banging on the other side halt completely.

Spying a red flashing light from the corner of his vision, he turned to face the bed again, flashlight on to scare away the gathered Freddles. A digital clock sat upon the bedside table, red digits reading **'1:00 AM'**.

A deep laugh from the right hall had him running automatically towards the door to hold it shut once again and BB couldn't help but wonder when it would end.

* * *

(Song begins here)

 _The left door creaks open, red eyes are seen watching BB from the darkness._

" **Welcome little child to your darkest fears inside"**

 _The Fredbear plushies white eyes dart back and forth from BB's arms as he holds the door shut._

" **Come and join the fun take a journey through the night"**

 _BB takes a step backward, tripping over one of the toys on the ground._

" **Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more"**

 _Nightmare Foxy snarls at BB from the closet. BB jumps up and holds it shut._

" **Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light"**

 _The Freddles scatter off of the bed as the flashlight is shone at them._

" **So grab your only ammunition your common sense and torch"**

 _BB holds the right door shut as Nightmare Bonnie tries to get in. Clutching his flashlight to his chest as he breathing quickens._

" **The corridors are filled with fright when somethings on the porch"**

 _He can hear breathing through the left door, Nightmare Freddy lunges at him but BB manages to close the door just in time._

" **How long will you last through these memories of the past."**

 _Nightmare Fredbear's deep laughter reverberates throughout the halls._

" **Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours"**

 _BB's flashlight flickers. He smacks it with his palm and it begins working again. He turns in time to see Nightmare Chica's shadow growing larger as she gets closer through the right hall. He shuts the door._

" **Forced down to reckoning"**

 _BB checks to see if Nightmare Chica is still there._

" **Your dreams become the sickening"**

 _The Freddles on the bed begin sporadically vibrating as if malfunctioning._

" **You thought you were alone"**

 _BB turns to the left door. Crimson red eyes are staring back at him._

" **No they BITE you to the bone"**

" **You shout"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear lunges at him. BB shuts his eyes but when he opens them, the nightmare is gone._

" **Break! Break! Break my mind"**

" **Break it 'till the tale unwinds"**

 _BB slams the closet shut. Nightmare Foxy is pounding on it from the inside._

" **Force my thoughts through hell and back"**

 _BB suddenly grabs his head. The sound of static deafens him._

" **Or leave me alone tonight"**

 _Nightmare Foxy lifts his hooked hand above BB's head. BB shines the flashlight in his eyes. Nightmare Foxy recoils, covering his eyes and BB shuts the closet door again._

" **Break! Break! Break my heart"**

" **Break me 'till I fall apart"**

 _The Freddles crawl slowly towards him. BB shines his light at them and they rush under the bed._

" **This can't be real"**

" **This can't be right"**

 _Nightmare Bonnie reaches her hand through the gap in the left door. BB pushes her away._

" **Now die inside the flames of your fright"**

 _The Fredbear plushie turns to look at the closet where Nightmare Foxy is slowly opening the door. BB is facing the bed, flashing his torch at the Freddles. The clock reads '3:00AM'._

" **You thought your safest place to breath was right inside your room"**

 _The closet door slams shut by itself, BB doesn't notice._

" **But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom"**

 _The toys on the ground seem to look at each other as BB runs over to the left door._

" **You're looking left and right through the doors you shut so tight"**

BB's eyes dart from the left door to the right door as he stands at the centre of the room.

" **But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon"**

 _Both doors fly open. BB runs to the right one first. There are no nightmares in the hall._

" **So keep an eye on all your toys 'cause some don't look the same"**

 _One of the Freddles creeps out from under the bed and skitters across the ground towards BB._

" **Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane"**

 _Deep laughter grows steadily louder from the left hall_

" **The Plushtrap gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation"**

 _Plushtraps eyes glow from under the bed, Disappearing as BB turns around._

" **So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain"**

 _The clock reads '4:00AM'. BB stumbles backwards as the Freddles approach him. He shines his light and they run once more._

" **Forced down to reckoning"**

 _BB checks the closet. All that's inside is a plush version of Foxy._

" **Your dreams become the sickening"**

 _BB checks the right hall. No one is there._

" **You thought you were alone"**

 _BB checks the left hall. It's empty._

" **No they BITE you to the bone"**

" **You shout"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear teleports in front of him with a wide grin on his face. BB flinches back violently._

" **Break! Break! Break my mind"**

" **Break it 'till the tale unwinds"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear takes off his hat and bows to BB with a smirk before disappearing._

" **Force my thoughts through hell and back"**

 _BB feels clawed fingers run gently through his hair._

" **Or leave me alone tonight"**

 _BB turns slowly. Nightmare Fredbear is knelt behind him._

" **Break! Break! Break my heart"**

" **Break me 'till I fall apart"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear suddenly grabs a fistful of BB's hair and yanks his head back._

" **This can't be real"**

" **This can't be right"**

 _BB drops his flashlight and his plushie as he tries to get Nightmare Fredbear to let go of his hair_

" **Now die inside the flames of your FRIGHT"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear opens his mouth wide, showing several rows of sharp teeth. BB's struggle becomes frantic._

" **Hey kid! Why do you moan?"**

" **We can't help but notice that you're home alone"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear shoves BB forwards. When BB turns, the nightmare is gone._

" **Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear appears by his left. When BB turns to face him. He disappears._

" **That's not all your flashlight is limited"**

" **That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear appears on his right. He turns again and the bear is gone._

" **Don't be scared it's not like we care"**

" **Your nightmare is all we wanted prepared"**

 _BB hears Nightmare Fredbear's laughter echoing around the room. He looks around, unable to pinpoint the nightmare's location._

" **On the bed just don't be mislead"**

" **Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear is sat on the bed, stroking one of the Freddles with a claw._

" **The closet whoops! I wouldn't run over"**

" **Cause Foxy's inside and he seems OUT OF ORDER"**

 _The Freddles scatter as Nightmare Foxy emerges from the closet. The fox grabs BB by the back of his shirt and forces him towards Nightmare Fredbear,_

" **Oh and look you know these guys"**

" **Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive"**

 _Chica leans against the left door frame while Bonnie does the same at the right._

" **The cupcake is torn"**

" **Your death was reborn"**

" **Can you survive 'till the crack of dawn?"**

 _BB struggles against Nightmare Foxy, kicking and squirming to the best of his ability, the fox isn't affected in the slightest. The clock reads 5:00AM._

" **Watch your back take a turn to the left and the right"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear stands as BB is dragged closer. BB looks at Chica and Bonnie, almost as if he's pleading with his eyes for them to help him._

" **THERE'S NO END IN SIGHT"**

" **YOU'RE THE DARKEST OF NIGHTS"**

" **THEY BURN YOU INSIDE"**

" **BEGIN NIGHT FIVE"**

 _Tears leak from BB's eyes as he is stood in front of Nightmare Fredbear, The nightmare has an evil glint in his eyes._

" **Watch your back check the hall for your chance to survive"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear kneels down in front of BB and hooks one of his claws underneath the child's chin, forcing BB to look up at the nightmare._

" **THE SHADOWS ENRAGED"**

" **YOUR MIND'S GETTING PHASED"**

" **YOUR LIFE IS NO LONGER SAFE"**

 _BB is picked up by the neck. Nightmare Fredbear begins strangling him single handedly._

" **I am all alone I'm surrounded by the fears"**

 _BB's legs kick out helplessly in the air. He claws at the hand wrapped around his throat,_

" **Haunted with shackles now they sent me straight to tears"**

 _Tears fall freely down BB's cheeks as he fights for oxygen, His lips begin turning blue._

" **I'm not allowed to cry"**

"' **Cause they told me I would die"**

" **Oh no…"**

" **They're getting near"**

" **Help me…"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear chuckles as he lets BB drop to the ground. BB gasps and coughs, neck bruised from the crushing grip that was once applied._

" **Break! Break! Break my mind"**

" **Break it 'till the tale unwinds"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear lifts BB, grabbing a fistfull of his brown hair._

" **Force my thoughts through hell and back"**

 _The nightmare once again kneels down in front of BB and lifts his chin up, examining the bruise around BB's neck. The other nightmares, as well as the Freddles surround them._

" **Or leave me alone tonight"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear releases BB's chin and ruffles the boy's hair in an almost fatherly gesture._

 **"** **Break! Break! Break my heart"**

" **Break me 'till I fall apart"**

 _BB rubs his neck, wincing as the pain of the bruise shot down his neck. He looks back up and the nightmares are all gone. He looks around the room, eyes darting from left to right. The lights turn off._

" **This can't be real"**

" **This can't be right"**

 _Several pairs of eyes open up in cannon, glowing brightly in the darkness. A sharp chill runs down BB's spine._

" **Now die inside the flames of your FRIGHT"**

 _BB shakes his head violently, as the static noise fills his head once more_

" **Watch your back"**

" **Take a turn to to the left and the right"**

 _He tries to sidestep towards the left door_

" **NOWHERE TO RUN"**

 _His exit is blocked by nightmare Chica, who grins evilly at him. He stumbles backwards and runs to the right._

" **NOWHERE TO HIDE"**

 _Nightmare Bonnie is blocking the other exit. He's trapped._

" **Watch your back"**

" **Try your best to survive the NIGHT"**

 _BB takes several steps back and bumps into someone. He spins around, Nightmare Fredbear looms above him, jaw wide open._

" **NOWHERE TO RUN"**

" **TRY AND SURVIVE THE NIGHT"**

 _Nightmare Fredbear lunges at BB, jaws closing over the child's head. He bit down just as the clock turned to '6:00'._

 _The nightmares grinned at each other._

 _The lifeless body of Balloon boy bleeding out on the ground._

The song ends here.

* * *

Golden Freddy knew something was wrong before it happened. Blood burst from BB's eye's, nose, head and even his ears.

He called for Springbonnie and the Puppet, needing as much help as he could get.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

The originals had planned on leaving on a seperate journey to the toys. They were going to save BB, they had hoped…

The other animatronics plus Mike, having heard the commotion rushed into the room.

They hadn't expected to see so much blood. They hadn't expected to see the puppet in tears.

Nor had they expected to hear the sound of a flatline coming from the heart monitor.

* * *

 **This chapter took a really long time to write so I really hope you like it.**

 **I know that the song is really long, but it was the best one I could find. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes:_

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own FNAF!**

Chapter 13 - A close call

The animatronics, plus Mike, all sat around the bed BB lay on. The bed he had spent the past month asleep on.

After he had flat lined, the animatronics were all so sure that it had been the end, that they had lost their youngest family member.

They were right in a sense.

BB _was_ dead.

But he was not gone.

Golden Freddy and the Puppet had managed to keep BB's soul from moving on, thus keeping just one piece of BB alive.

They didn't have long however.

Golden Freddy had explained to the others that the longer the soul was separated from its anchor, the harder it would be to return it to BB's body.

Chica, who had been in tears once she had learned about what happened, had taken Golden Freddy's place at BB's bedside, cleaning away the dried blood that had been pouring out of BB's eyes with a wet flannel, running her fingers through his curls as she did so.

The room was silent. Nobody had spoken a word after everything had settled, instead choosing to take turns sitting by BB's bed, talking to him and hoping that he could hear them.

"We're gonna get you out of this BB. You're gonna be ok, I promise you." Chica whispered in between sniffles.

As expected, BB didn't show any sign of having heard what she'd said. Instead, he lay, unmoving in the exact position he had been in for weeks.

The only one who hadn't talked to BB had been Foxy.

The Fox was getting increasingly more depressed with each passing day. He barely ate anymore, barely talked, hardly slept. He was a shadow of his former self.

He spent his time sat in the chair furthest from BB's bed, just staring at the small, pale figure that lay just beneath the crisp white sheets, face impassive even as the others updated him on the child's condition.

Outside, the fox appeared uncaring, but on the inside, he was hurting.

He didn't know what to do, what to say, he was _useless!_

His best friend was half-dead and all he could do was sit there and watch the boy he saw as a little brother become weaker by the second.

"Foxy, you have to eat something" the others would say. He never replied.

He couldn't eat, he _wouldn't_ eat, not until BB was better.

' _What if he never gets better'_ His mind asked him. He clenched his jaw. He did _not_ want to think about that! Not now, not ever.

He was dimly aware of the hand on his shoulder and a plate of food being placed on the table beside him, though he didn't turn to find out who it was.

"Foxy, you need to-" It was Bonnie.

Foxy was sick and tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

'Foxy you need' 'You need' 'NEED' 'NEED' NEED!'

He didn't _need_ to do anything other than wait for BB to get better. Why couldn't they understand that?

He wasn't Foxy the pirate fox without his first mate. He was an empty shell, a loner.

"A nobody" he whispered aloud, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "What are you talking about Foxy?" Mike asked, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Foxy just shook his head as he stared ahead, barely aware of who was talking to him.

"Foxy, are you ok?" Bonnie asked his friend, sitting down next to him.

Foxy snorted. "Am I ok?" He repeated, voice raspy from lack of use. "I don't think I'll ever be ok again."

Before anyone could say anything, Foxy stood and walked out of the room, leaving his plate of food untouched and a room full of animatronics at a complete loss.

* * *

"What happens now?" Nightmare Chica asked after their leader had killed Balloon boy. "He's dead now right?"

Nightmare Fredbear shook his head as he took the lifeless body of the boy in his arms, cradling him as one would a restless infant.

"Not necessarily" the nightmare began. "He's been separated from his soul and thus, separated from his memories. He has no idea who we are, nor does he know who the fazbears are but most importantly, he doesn't know who he is. Our plan in coming along nicely" he explained to the four other nightmares in the room, who grinned at the realisation.

"Call Nightmarione, We need him awake before we can move forward" he ordered.

Nightmare Bonnie nodded, leaving the room to find the nightmare's healer.

Once the rabbit had left, N-Fredbear turned to face the other three.

"So. What do you know of the human world?"

* * *

 **Uh-oh. What are the nightmares up to?**

 **I know this chapter is short and took a really long time to come out, i'm sorry for that.**

 **I've been suffering with a multitude of health related issues, but I am trying.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and share your thoughts :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

Author's Notes:

I do not own FNAF!

Chapter 14: Two minds in one

Hours away from Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria, was a cemetary. The sky was grey on the day it happened, just as it should have been, though no rain fell upon the headstones.

The place was empty. It seemed that no one had remembered their deceaced relitives, who lay rotting six feet under.

No one was their to mourn the death of their loved ones. No one to whitness the ground by one gravestone bulging upwards before a hand shot up out of the soil. The very gravestone that read 'Timothy Afton August 26th 1974 - August 26th 1983'

The hand grasped at the air for a few secconds before another hand emerged from the ground. It took another minute for the boy to get his head out of the soil. He gasped in air he hadn't breathed in years before pulling the rest of his body up.

He lay, panting as he looked up at the sky. He didn't mind the dirt, nor the dirtied bandage wrapped around his head. He was alive!

But something was wrong. He remembered snippets of things that he had never experienced, faces of people he had not once crossed paths with. He felt as though there was no room in his brain, as though someone had stuffed a bunch of memories into his head.

'What's happening. I should be dead' he thought to himself. He was certainly not expecting a reply. _'So should I'_ the voice of another boy admitted.

Timothy flinched before sitting up. That was not his voice.

'Who are you?' He asked himself, or the voice inside his head.

 _'I don't know'_ The other boy replied. Timothy stood on shaking legs. 'Am I going crazy?' he wondered.

After years and years spent stuck in his bedroom, running from demonic robots, had he finally gone insane.

The other boy didn't answer. 'Do you know what your name is?' Timothy asked him.

The boy was quiet for a moment before he replied, _'I think it begins with B._ '

Timothy hummed "Well, if you're stuck in my head, I guess i'll need to call you something. How about, Bob?'

The other boy didn't reply, though what he did do, freaked them both out. He shook his head, in turn, shaking Timothy's head.

'Woah!' Timothy cried, grabbing his head with both hands. 'Don't do that again' he told the other boy. _'Sorry'_ he apologised.

'Umm. Brock?' Timothy suggested. _'No, it reminds me of the vegetable'_ they both giggled at that.

'What about Billie?' Timothy siad. The boy went silent for a moment. The flash of a memory rushing through their mind. "Goodbye Billie." "Goodbye Jillian."

'Who's Jillian?' Timothy asked, confused. The other boy replied, _"I can't remember, but I feel like she's important.'_ he whispered.

'Alright then, Billie. Maybe we need to find Jillian. Then maybe we'll be able to find out why you're inside my head' Timothy decided, flicking a spider off of his arm.

 _'Good idea, but where do we start?'_ Billie asked.

'With a shower' Timothy replied with a grin.

 **I know it took forever for this chapter to come out and it's short as hell, but I promise you that i'm planning to post sooner.**

 **Luckily, it's half term, which means I have a lovely long week of relaxation and without having to worry about my GCSE's so i'll have some time to write up chapter 15 :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes:_

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own FNAF!**

Chapter 15:A dark plot

Martha wondered the dark and gloomy streets alone, wrapped up in a warm black winter coat, boots and a scarf over a thick jumper and jeans. She ignored the angry protests of the city people as she walked right into them, forcing them to jump out of the way.

As she got further and further away from the hotel she had been staying in with her family, she couldn't stop the angry tears from falling.

Why didn't they understand? This entire ordeal had given them a chance, an opportunity to be normal.

She could go out in public without worrying about scaring people, she could blend into the crowd and just look like a regular person. No one would look at her like she was a freak like they had when she had been in animatronic form.

And they wanted to take that away from her.

Just like they had taken everything away from her.

 _They had just gotten a phone call from Golden Freddy, who had updated them on the situation. They were in shock. BB had died?!_

 _Once the bear had explained everything however, they were slightly less worried._

 _They still needed to find the honey._

 _After the call had ended, Francis had decided that they would head out the following day, find the honey and then go home the day after._

 _Martha was not ok with that plan._

 _She had thought that they would have had more time to spend out in the city. She didn't want to go back._

" _Why the rush?" she asked. "Golden Freddy said that BB is ok, we don't have to leave so soon."_

 _The other three looked at her as if she had three heads._

" _We want to get to BB as soon as possible. The quicker we get him the honey, the quicker the originals can get the Aloe Vera and nightshade" Toby told her._

 _Martha huffed "he got himself into this mess in the first place, why should we waste an opportunity to be normal because of him!?"_

 _Chiara stood, palms flat against the table, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, from one of her best friends too._

" _Please tell me you're joking!" she exclaimed, "BB is family, we aren't just going to take our sweet time doing whatever we want!"_

 _Martha stood too, not about to allow Chiara to talk down to her. They were equals now._

" _Aren't you the one who decided to go one direction clothes shopping like some lovesick fangirl!?"_

 _Chiara clenched he firsts against the oak, "That was before he_ _ **died**_ _!" she cried out angrily_

 _It was then that Francis decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "We can't waste time Martha. You heard what Golden Freddy said, the longer his mind is detached from his body, the harder it will be to bring him back."_

" _Why does it all have to be about BB, huh? What about me? What about what I want. It's never 'what does Mangle think about this' or 'what does Mangle want to do' It's always about_ _ **you!**_ _The ones everyone's always cared about. Now I have the chance to be normal, to be equal and you want to take that away from me? Forget it!" Martha yelled before pushing away from the table and storming down the hall and towards the bedrooms, grabbed her things and then made her way to the front door._

" _Where are you going!?" Toby asked, having been quiet for most of the conversation._

" _Away from you lot! If BB survives, tell him I said hi" she spat. She ripped open the door and walked out, slamming in shut behind her so hard that one of the hotel's paintings fell off of the mantle._

She rubbed her hands together, cursing herself for not bringing any gloves. Her finger tips, cheeks and nose were beginning to turn red from the cold.

People expected so much from her, yet gave her little to nothing in return.

The others didn't even seem to remember how she had suffered when those kids had torn her apart over and over again. She knew pain, both physical and emotional pain.

Scornful words had been thrown at her daily, just because they had decided to change her gender.

So what if she wasn't a carbon copy of Foxy? She was her own person, and she wasn't going to give that up. Never.

* * *

"Nightmarione, are you ready?" Nightmare Fredbear asked the towering puppet, who just gave one of his trademark devilish smiles.

"Always" the nightmare grinned before stepping forward. The bear placed a hand on the nightmares head, and the puppet went boneless.

To anyone else, it would seem as if he had died. But the nightmares knew better.

Nightmarione would awake in a body that wasn't his own, in a different world and with one goal in mind.

He needed to open that box.

* * *

 **Martha has left the building. But don't worry, she's still an important character, just going through teenage angst.**

 **Because this chapter was so short, another will be uploaded very soon so watch out for it.**


	16. Chapter 16

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes:_

 **So I'm a liar. I know I said I'd update soon but things didn't go to plan, meaning that I completely forgot to update amongst refusing to go to school, Piano lessons and all that jazz.**

 **Anyway, here it is, Chapter 16 and quite possibly my least favourite chapter. I know it's Christmas time and I'm supposed to be holly and jolly, but I really don't like Christmas. Please don't hate on me for saying that, but I have never had a good Christmas. Ever.**

 **I don't think Santa likes me very much. Either that, or Rudolph is offended that I don't like the colour red :-(**

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own FNAF!**

Chapter 16: Guilt

Timothy walked down the empty streets of an unnamed city. On one hand, it was a good thing that no one was around to bear witness to the nine year old covered head to toe in mud, though on the other hand, directions to the nearest shower would've been appreciated. Another plus of there being no people on the streets, was the fact that Timothy wouldn't look insane talking to the boy in his head.

"Have you seen any street signs yet Billie?" Timothy asked.

' _If I had seen the sign, you would've seen it too'_ Billie smartly replied.

Timothy rolled his eyes "Why do you sound so grumpy?" he questioned, scratching at his head, cringing when even more dirt got stuck under his fingernails. Yuck.

' _I don't have a body and the one I'm sharing stinks! I have the right to sound grumpy!'_ Billie complained, clenching his hands, meaning he clenched Timothy's hands.

"Stop doing that!" Timothy yelled at him, regaining control over his own body. _'This is my body too!'_ Billie argued.

"Well it was my body first!" Timothy countered.

Both boys knew that they were being petty, but they were tired, dirty and- Timothy's stomach growled. They were super hungry.

' _Where are we going to get food from? We don't have any money!'_ BB exclaimed, feeling more than a little nauseous.

"I don't know. Maybe we could find someone who wouldn't mind giving us something to eat" Timothy suggested.

' _I guess. But it'll take ages to find anyone and it's already starting to get dark'_ Billie thought back. He was right. Timothy had been walking for more than forty minutes and they hadn't seen a single soul, unless you counted the black cat that they saw dashing down the street.

"We'll need to find somewhere to sleep soon, we won't be able to see a thing out here" Timothy decided, stopping to kick a loose stone out of his shoe.

"Do you remember anything yet, about who you used to be?" Timothy asked after a long moment of silence.

' _Not really. Everything's all fuzzy!'_ Billie answered, irritably.

Timothy sighed, wanting to comfort his new friend but not knowing how.

' _What about you? What was your past like?'_ Billie asked after a while.

Timothy went quiet. His mind felt as if it were locked up, barriers closing around his thoughts, though some memories managed to slip out, confusing memories...frightening memories.

 _Dark, booming laughter. It couldn't have belonged to a human. The scraping of metal against a wall, forcing him to grit his teeth together. Jagged teeth, closing around his head…_

 _A fox, a chicken, a rabbit and a bear. They were all surrounding him as he cried. Why was he crying._

" _ **Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?"**_ _Brother? He had a brother. Why were they being so mean to him?_

" _ **It's hilarious"**_ _said the guy with the mask of a fox. Was that his brother?_

" _ **Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"**_ _A closer look at what?_

 _That's when Timothy noticed to balloons, paintings, confetti and the banner on the wall._

' _Happy Birthday Timothy.'_

 _It was his birthday?! Then why was he crying? Why were his brother and his friends mocking him on a day that was supposed to be happy?_

" _ **No! Please!"**_ _That was him! He sounded desperate, hysterical almost._

" _ **Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"**_

 _By the way his older brother spoke, Timothy knew that whatever they had in store for him wasn't going to be something he enjoyed, not at all._

 _There were arms around him now, lifting him up into the air._

 _He kicked his feet out, trying to get them to release him. He obviously didn't want to go where they were taking him._

" _ **No! I don't want to go!"**_ _He cried, tears coursing down his cheeks as his pleas were ignored._

 _Maybe his crying would get his brother and his friends to put him down. They couldn't be that cruel could they?_

" _ **You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"**_ _WHAT THE HELL!?_

 _Did his older brother really hate him so much that seeing him upset brought him joy!?_

 _What was his life?_

 _They carried him up to a stage where- JESUS H. CHRIST!_

 _Two giant robots stood singing on the stage. One was a golden bear with a purple top hat and bow tie and the other was a golden rabbit._

 _No wonder he was crying, those things looked absolutely terrifying!_

" _ **Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"**_

 _NO HE MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!_

 _His struggle became more frantic, tears blurred his vision as his breathing sped up._

 _If kissing that thing - Fredbear, as his brother had called it, meant getting closer to its mouth, he would pass on that thank you very much._

 _Of course, his brother didn't seem to care about what he wanted to do and what his didn't want to do._

" _ **On THREE! One… two…"**_

 _They were getting ready to lift him now. He was shaking, his bottom lip trembling in an attempt to stop his sobs._

 _They were lifting him higher and higher until…_

 _He was in its mouth. They had put him in its freaking mouth!_

 _How would his kiss the robot from inside its mouth?_

 _Tears continued to dribble down his face, even as he attempted to stop them. He kicked his feet out behind him, trying to squirm out of the thing's jaws._

 _The pressure was slowly increasing. Was that his skull caving in or the robots servos?_

 _He could hear his brother and his friends laughing. Why was this funny? What was so damn hilarious about this entire situation?_

 _He was starting to think that maybe his brother was pure evil._

 _He didn't even get a chance to prepare himself before his head was crushed._

* * *

Golden Freddy sat beside BB's bedside, as he had been doing since before and after the toys had left.

It was extremely eerie to watch the child who wasn't even breathing, whose heart wasn't beating at all. BB just lay there, motionless, pale and... dead.

Many years ago, Golden Freddy had promised himself that he'd never be around another child again. Not after the accident. That same accident had not only ruined his life as an entertainer, but it had also ruined Springbonnie's.

The rabbit had told him time and time again that what had happened wasn't his fault. But it had been him who hadn't been able to keep his mouth open. It had been him who had crushed the child's head...it had been him who _killed him._

He vowed that he'd never harm another child again. He wouldn't allow himself to. That day had been the child's ninth birthday. _Ninth!_

He had watched as the older kids, the _bullies_ had carried him up to the stage against his will, shoved the boy in his mouth and…

Golden Freddy sighed. He had thought that that would've been the last time he'd hurt a child. But now, here BB was, in a coma that he may not wake up from.

He could still hear their taunting laughter. They were laughing at the boy's struggle, his fear and desperation.

No one deserved a brother like that. Not even the most evil being alive...Well, maybe Afton did.

The originals were ready to help in any way they could, but Golden Freddy was reluctant to let them go. Something was wrong with the toys, he could just feel it.

They weren't answering the phone, Martha wasn't answering her watch. It wasn't right.

While he knew that both the toys and the originals were able to take care of themselves, he couldn't help but feel the need to watch over them in case something did happen. The Fazbear's weren't exactly known for their good luck.

He picked up the phone again. No calls or texts from the toy's and it had been hours since they'd last spoken.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

* * *

Freddy was the leader. He was always supposed to know what to do. Right?

People always looked to him to direct them, to lead them. Right?

When BB had fallen into a coma, he hadn't known what to do.

A member of his family was in serious trouble, and all he could do was sit back and watch everything break apart.

He occasionally saw Foxy watching him from his cove, staring at him, as if he expected Freddy to make everything better with a snap of his fingers.

He wasn't a magician. Sure he wore a top hat and bow tie, but he had no magic wand.

If he could somehow make BB better, he would. He wanted, more than anything, for BB to wake up, for the toys to come back, for Foxy to snap out of his depression, for everything to go back to how it once was.

But that's not how life worked. There were ups and there were downs. The Fazbears just so happened to have a lot more downs than ups, but they always had each other, and that's what mattered.

Now?

They were falling apart.

Golden Freddy never left BB's bedside. Freddy knew that the older bear was worried about the boy, they all were, but whenever Freddy would walk inside the room BB was in, he would look into Golden Freddy's eyes and see devastation, failure, guilt?

Freddy hoped that Golden Freddy wasn't guilty about what had happened to BB. It wasn't his fault.

If the golden bear became depressed, Freddy had no idea what he would do.

From his early days of performing, Golden Freddy had been his anchor. He had always been there for Freddy to rely on. Without him, Freddy would sink.

* * *

"She's not answering!" Chiara exclaimed after attempting to call Martha for the seventh time.

"She's just a little upset. She'll come back" Toby told her, though he too was worried. He'd spent the time since she'd left looking out of the window to see if she was coming back.

It had been four hours and there was still no sign of her.

"We don't have the time to just wait for her to show up. BB is _dying_ as we speak!" Francis argued.

Chiara sighed. Why did Martha have to be so damn stubborn!?

"Maybe one of us should go out and try to find her?" she suggested, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

"Splitting up isn't a good idea either. We only have two ways of contacting each other and one of them is on Mangle's watch" Francis said.

He had warned Toby and Chiara multiple times not to use up the credit on their phones, but apparently, texting each other despite being in the same room had sounded like a good idea to them at the time.

'It's nice having smaller fingers for a change. Let us live our lives!' Chiara had argued.

That decision had come back to bite them all in the...ahem!

'Is this what it's like to be a leader?' Francis asked himself.

Never before had he felt as much sympathy for Freddy as he did in that moment.

Expecting to know the answers to everything, knowing right from wrong and how to distinguish the two. Was Freddy a psychic!?

'As soon as we get back to the Pizzeria, i'm asking Freddy for pointers' he told himself.

"Well then what do you suggest? We can't just leave her out there alone!" Chiara argued.

Francis sat down on the nearest bed, his head in his hands. He had three choices. He could either let Chiara or Toby go and find Martha and risk losing all three of them in the city, they could go off together to find the ingredients for the Arises and leave Martha in the city, or they could wait for Martha to come back, _if_ she came back and risk being too late to get the ingredients back to BB.

"We don't have a lot of options" Francis said, voice muffled. "It's either Martha's safety or BB's life."

The other two went quiet for a while. They couldn't just choose between two of their family members like that, it was like, choosing which of your siblings was your favourite!

After a while, Toby's head snapped up, "Why don't we just call Goldie?"

Francis looked up at the other male, face blank.

"I'm so dumb" He sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket. Then he froze.

"Uh...anyone wanna do the honours?" he asked nervously, holding the phone out in Chiara and Toby's direction.

They had one job, find some pure honey and then go back home. Somehow, they'd used up most of their phone credit, lost Martha and couldn't stop arguing amongst each other. How in hell were they supposed to explain that without looking absolutely incompetent?

"I'm good actually. Chiara?" Toby declined.

"My throats a little sore from yelling at you guys so i'm gonna pass. Thanks for the offer though" she replied.

Francis glared at his two 'friends' before dialling Golden Freddy's number.

It only rang once before it was picked up. Francis, not having expected the voice on the other end so soon, dropped the phone on the ground.

He hurried to pick it up before answering.

"Hey Goldie! How are things?" he asked, cringing at how guilty he sounded.

The voice on the other end went silent for a moment before Golden Freddy spoke, _"What did you do now?"_ he asked exasperatedly.

Francis gaped, how did he know!?

He took a deep breath before beginning to explain. "Well urm, you see...Toby has something to say to you" Francis said, practically throwing the phone over to the other man whose eyes widened.

" _Why haven't you guys been answering the phone?"_ Golden Freddy asked the dark haired male after Toby had put his ear to the receiver.

"We were, uh...doing...stuff" Toby replied weakly.

Francis face palmed. If Golden Freddy didn't suspect something before, he definitely did now!

" _What kind of 'stuff?'"_

Toby's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments.

"Urm...scuba diving?"

Francis fell back onto the bed. Was it possible to feel both embarrassed _and_ disappointed in someone at the same time?

" _Scuba diving?"_ Golden Freddy deadpanned. Toby blushed scarlet as his mind caught up with his mouth. He was an idiot.

Chiara quickly took the phone from the embarrassed man and put it to her own ear.

"What he means is that there's a pool at the Hotel and went out there for a bit to clear our heads. We just got back" she explained.

Francis gave her a thumbs up from where he was still lying on the bed.

" _OK. fair enough. Where's Martha? I tried calling her but she never picked up."_

"She's just...painting her nails" Chiara replied, trying to keep cool.

" _Can I speak to her?"_ Golden Freddy asked.

Chiara's eyes widened. "He wants to talk to Martha!" She whispered, putting the phone on mute.

Francis sat up as Toby took the phone from her, taking it off of mute.

"We're...in...a..tunnel...breaking...up" He lied.

" _That's...strange. You just told me that you were back at the hotel"_ Golden Freddy said, scepticism clear in his voice.

"Urm there's a tunnel at the...hotel?" Toby said.

Golden Freddy went silent and Toby braced himself for the reply.

" _Toy Bonnie"_ Golden Freddy began. Toby winced at the use of his real name.

" _Where is Martha?"_

Toby opened his mouth.

" _And don't you dare tell me she's still scuba diving."_

Toby closed his mouth.

Golden Freddy was catching on.

Toby knew that they'd have to tell Golden Freddy eventually, but he couldn't find the words.

" _Toby!"_

Toby threw the phone across the room in shock at the loud use of his name.

The screen shattered as it hit the wall.

Chiara and Francis both looked down at the broken phone, jaw slacked.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Francis yelled at him.

"I PANICKED ALRIGHT! STOP YELLING AT ME!" Toby replied.

Chiara rushed over to the broken pieces of the phone. It was completely busted. Great.

"Guys! Would you stop yelling at each other for five minutes please!?" She said exasperatedly.

The two men looked over at her, falling silent.

"Arguing isn't going to help us find Martha."

The two males both sighed and sat down. "What are we supposed to do now?" Francis asked no one in particular.

"I don't have all the answers. I don't know what to do in this situation!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air dejectedly.

"No one expects you to know _everything_. None of us have ever been out in the city before. We weren't made to have flesh and bones. We were built to entertain children" Chiara told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not even Freddy knows everything" Toby said in a quiet voice, as if worried he would make Francis angry just by talking.

Francis wanted to argue. He wanted to say that Freddy _did_ know everything. But he knew that Toby was right.

"I know" He replied. "I just wish I knew how to fix things. I don't know how to find Martha. I don't know whether we should leave to find the ingredients for BB and I don't know how to fix this stupid phone!."

"You're not A Wizard Francis. None of us know what to do, but we'll figure it out together. Besides, there's always a telephone booth" Chiara said.

Francis face palmed.

'I'm such an idiot.'


	17. Chapter 17

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I know that this took forever to come out and I'm very sorry… that's all I have to say. :-)_

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own FNAF!**

Chapter 17: Falling Apart

It was extremely obvious that something was going on with the toys, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, and Golden Freddy _was_ a genius.

Toy Bonnie couldn't tell a lie to save his life. He was too pure.

Golden Freddy regretted raising his voice. If he hadn't, Toy Bonnie wouldn't have dropped the phone, at least, that's what the golden animation assumed had happened.

Something was wrong with Mang- _Martha,_ and he needed to know what it was.

The toys couldn't stay human forever. They weren't even supposed to be _alive._ The effects of staying in their human forms for long periods of time could be devastating.

That was why Golden Freddy had been reluctant to let them go out into the world, not only because of the dangers that lurked outside the doors of the pizzeria, but because it would be so easy for them to become attached.

Much too easy for them to want to stay human forever.

Golden Freddy feared that they would leave and never come back.

He couldn't bear the thought of their family being split, nor could he even think about the fact that if the toy's didn't get back soon, BB's soul would become lost to them. It would fade, taking their youngest family member with it.

They couldn't lose another one of their family. Not after JJ.

JJ who had left too soon.

JJ who had taken a piece of their hearts with her as she fell to her death.

If they lost anyone else, it would be extremely unlikely that they'd be able to make peace with themselves as they had years ago with JJ.

The others may become hostile again. They might blame each other as they had years ago. They might _hurt_ each other. Golden Freddy didn't know if he could cope if they did that again.

It had been exhausting, trying to keep them away from the night guards while keeping himself from turning hostile along with them.

Sometimes he'd sit in the safe room and cry, not something he did often.

His family had broken apart back then. It couldn't happen again.

Not again..

Never again…

He had to find Mangle.

* * *

The originals had finally been able to coax Foxy out from his cove after days of isolation.

He was a mess!

He looked even more worn than usual. His eyes drooped and his shoulders were slumped as he walked, a drastic change from his usual stride.

The fox had been out of order for years, but never before had his spirit been broken.

He hadn't been this depressed since JJ's death!

They had been so upset, so _angry,_ that they had taken their anger out of the guards, after all, _he_ had been one of the guards and it had been _him_ who'd almost gotten all of the toys scrapped.

The night guards had been brutally attacked before being stuffed into those suits.

But sometimes, _sometimes,_ if they would just peer over the desk, they would catch a glimpse of a girl dressed in bright purple. She always wore a disapproving frown, but she could do nothing except watch as her friends became vicious monsters.

Foxy used to revel in the way his hook would tear through flesh like scissors through paper. Their screams had been worth the dried red liquid he'd spent hours cleaning from the metal.

He knew that the others had enjoyed it as much as he had. He knew that BB had been just as bloodthirsty, despite only being a child.

BB never killed anyone, but he would aid in the murders, and that was just as bad as committing them.

They had all hated themselves once they'd come to their senses.

Foxy couldn't wear the same hook again after that day. BB had flinched at the sight of batteries.

They'd had to live with the fact that they'd killed innocent people. Fathers, mothers, siblings!

They hadn't even though at the time that they were doing the exact thing that Afton had all those years ago.

They were tearing people apart. Both figuratively and literally.

It was too late to change anything now.

Of course, they no longer killed. Mostly because there was no one else to kill.

Ever since BB had fallen into his coma, the doors had been shut, thank you Mike, and no one disturbed the many longer.

Foxy was glad. The sounds of happy children would had driven him mad as he tried with all his might not to think about how it should be BB who was running around and having fun instead of wasting away in silence.

After leaving the first time, Foxy couldn't go back into the room BB was in.

He felt that by leaving, he had betrayed his friend. The very thought made his stomach churn, or maybe that was the smell of the cheese sandwich Chica had just placed before him.

"You need to eat Foxy" she told him in a near whisper, as if afraid that he would explode. The room was deafeningly silent as the others held their breaths and waited for Foxy's response.

Just like humans, animatronics needed food for energy, though not to survive.

Foxy had no need for energy, but the others didn't seem to care about that.

Reluctantly, he picked up the sandwich and took a small bite. It seemed to cut the tension in the room however and the others began talking again.

"I can't keep the place shut down forever" Mike said. Foxy peered at him from the corner of his eye.

"People are already asking questions. What am I supposed to tell them?" the man asked no one in particular.

Freddy cleared his throat, "just tell them the truth" he replied simply.

Foxy snorted, Freddy had always been the veracious one, it was his most irritating trait.

"Oh sure, sorry guys, Balloon boy drank some poison and we need to make an antidote before he dies, please hold" Bonnie said mockingly.

If Foxy actually cared about what they were talking about, he would have hi-fived the bunny, with his non-hooked hand of course.

"What Freddy means is that we tell them that one of us is out of order and that we're trying to get him fixed so we can entertain the kids again" Chica corrected the rabbit.

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "BB isn't just a robot that can be fixed with a screwdriver and a reboot! He _died_ the other day, Chica. I don't care about what those kids want, all I care about is getting BB back and if that isn't your main concern then i'd rather not be apart of this conversation" he snapped, standing up.

"We all care about BB, Bonnie, which is why we need to make sure we tell the public _something_. We're going to get shut down otherwise and end up scrapped, then we'll all be in danger" the Puppet spoke as he came into the room, having heard Bonnie's protest,

"Bonnie sit down, none of us are going anywhere until we sort this out" Freddy demanded,

"We're falling apart you guys. We're always fighting and disagreeing on every little thing. It has to stop before one of us says something we'll regret."

Bonnie stood still for a minute more as everyone processed what had just been said.

It was true, as much as Bonnie hated to admit it. They couldn't stop bickering with each other, no matter how hard they tried to get along.

The rabbit sighed and sat back down, resting his arms upon the table.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Good God it's short! I'm sorry once again but don't worry, things'll get interesting real quick once we get all of the emotional stuff out of the way :-)**

 **Some of you may not remember JJ's death but it's back at chapter 9**


	18. Chapter 18

One Step At A Time (A Fnaf Fanfiction)

 _Author's Notes:_

 **The song used in this chapter is called 'Balloons' by Mandopony.**

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own FNAF!**

Chapter 18: Please hold

' **MASS MALFUNCTION AT FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZERIA!'**

 _Many may be wandering, "what has happened to our kids favourite restaurant?' 'what is going on behind the walls of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria?'_

 _Well, thanks to the insight of one anonymous worker, we now know why._

 _Several weeks ago, a mass malfunction shut down our beloved animatronic robots, leaving our children heart broken and with hopes that soon, they will be back in commission and ready to put the smiles back on our faces._

"A mass malfunction? I thought we were planning on telling the truth?" Bonnie inquired after putting the paper down on the table.

Freddy cleared his throat and glanced at Mike, who explained for him.

"Well we were initially, but if we told them that only one animatronic was out of commission, they'd expect you guys to keep performing while BB was repaired."

"The show must go on" Foxy muttered under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"On another note. Do you guys know what's going on with the toys?" Chica asked after a moment of silence.

"All we know is that they haven't been answering their phones and that Mangle's off the radar" The Puppet replied, sitting at the end of the table.

"We're gonna give them a day to get back to us. If they don't, we might have to go find them.

Bonnie blinked slowly. "You want us to look for the toys in Manhattan?" he scoffed.

"They could be anywhere, heck, they might not even _be_ in Manhattan anymore!"

"We don't really have a choice at the moment Bonnie" Freddy sighed. Headaches had started to become more and more regular for him in recent times.

The room went quiet again, everyone either tired of talking or not knowing what to say until Chica stood up.

"I'm… gonna go see if Goldie needs a break from watching BB" she dismissed herself awkwardly, before practically running from the room.

"Has he even left that room yet?" Mike asked after she'd gone.

"Who?" Bonnie asked, distractedly.

"Golden Freddy! I haven't seen him leave kid's cove since the toy's left" Freddy exclaimed before Mike could.

"He's trying his best to keep BB stable" the Puppet told them with little to know emotion on his face, however, if they looked close enough, they would have seen traces of worry in his expression.

"He's going to exhaust himself" Bonnie sighed, though he knew it'd be near impossible to get the Golden animatronic to take even a little break.

"I've tried to tell him that already," Springbonnie said from where he was leaning against the door frame, listening in on the conversation.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bonnie asked his older counterpart.

"Not long" Springbonnie replied with a shrug.

"We need to get Goldie to take a break, even if it's just for an hour" Freddy began.

"Will it affect BB at all?"

"We can't be sure, but I doubt it will. BB's pretty stable for now. His soul's still there, it's his mind we need to worry about" Springbonnie explained.

Mike furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, his mind?" he asked.

"What he means is that the longer BB remains comatose, the bigger the risk of BB not retaining his own mind."

When the Puppet's explanation did nothing to wipe the confusion off their faces, he held back a groan and tried to dumb it down a little.

"As of now, BB's mind has left his body completely, however, without his soul to accompany it, his memories, thoughts and feelings are all floating about, looking for someplace to contain them. The further away his mind gets from his soul, the weaker his soul gets. Sooner or later, it will fade completely."

There was yet again another tense silence.

"You said his mind is looking for somewhere to be contained, right? What do you mean by that?" Freddy asked.

"His thoughts could be transferred to another person's mind, merging them together" The Puppet finished,

"Mega reincarnation" Bonnie huffed with no humour.

"And if that happens?" Mike asked, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I can't be too sure, but what I do know is that when the time comes. BB needs to be prepared to fight for his life."

* * *

Martha didn't know how long she had been walking for, but she knew that her friends were probably worried sick about her.

Part of her felt a little guilty for walking out on them like she had, but she quickly smothered her guilt with anger.

It wasn't up to them whether or not she returned to being a forgotten piece of scrap metal. This was a gift and she wasn't about to return it to the sender.

She had spent the night on a park bench and now, she was desperate for something to eat. However, nothing could convince her to go back.

Not even the thought that she may never see her friends again.

(Song begins here)

 _Martha walks down the busy streets of Manhattan with her head down._

" _ **So many years, so many dark memories"**_

" _ **So many fears we've now put to ease"**_

 _The neon lights of the city flash on and off rapidly_

" _ **Pain makes you do things**_

" _ **You never knew you could do"**_

 _Martha holds back her tears and pulls her coat tighter around her_

" **Is this all real?**

" **Or just deja vu?"**

 _Martha looks up at the cloudy sky, illuminated by lights so bright, her eyes water_

 _People rush past her without acknowledgement, almost as if she's invisible_

" **But now the party's over…"**

" **Now the guests are gone…"**

 _Martha turns and looks back, as if she can see the hotel from where she's stood._

" **It's already past our bedtime"**

" **It's already almost dawn…"**

 _Martha looks through the widow of a closed shop filled with one direction merchandise._

 _She can't help but look back on how happy Chiara was that day_

" **Just like balloons we soar on our own"**

" **Finally free from the pain of our home"**

" **And just like balloons that no one will hold"**

" **Free from the truth"**

" **That no one will know…"**

 _Martha walks through a crowd of people and continuously gets bumped into._

 _She remembers Francis' hilarious outburst just days ago_

" **Just little children**

 **Not at all strange**

 **Until the lights went out**

 **And everything changed"**

 _Martha thinks back on all of the hardships she and her friends have been through together_

 _She lets a single tear roll down her cheek_

" **Alone and afraid**

 **For oh, so long"**

" **Wandering what did we do wrong...?**

 _Martha slows down, her steps becoming more and more hesitant_

 _Was she making the right decision?_

"' **Cause now the party's over…"**

" **And everyone is red"**

Martha shuts her eyes tightly, eyes red rimmed and swollen

" **I feel sick to my stomach…"**

" **...or am I sick in the head?"**

 _Martha spots a teenage boy in the distance, handing a bouquet of flowers to a girl_

 _She can' help but think of Toby._

 _So eager to please…_

" **Just like balloons we soar on our own"**

" **Finally free from the pain of our home"**

" **And just like balloons that no one will hold"**

" **Free from the truth"**

" **That no one will know..."**

 _Martha's once confident stride becomes reluctant dragging as she forces herself to keep going_

 _Her vision blurs as her eyes begin to water once more_

 _She can't turn back now.. Can she?_

" **All of the pain…**

 **...far in the past…"**

" **...Yet echoes of screams…**

… **forever will last."**

 _Martha doesn't even know where she's going anymore._

 _No one pays her any mind_

" **Just like balloons we soar on our own"**

" **Finally free from the pain of our home"**

" **And just like balloons that no one will hold"**

" **Free from the truth"**

" **That no one knows…"**

 _Martha falls to her knees in the middle of the street_

 _No one comes to help her_

 _No one even looks at her_

 _They just ignore her_

 _Like they always do..._


End file.
